Lost Family
by Justicerocks
Summary: Everything can change in a Flashpoint.
1. Lost Family

A\N Hope everybody likes this new story, it's about two different relationships and how they devolp, grown and stay strong. Just do people don't get confused Andie is Roland Cray's daughter :D Hope everybody likes the first chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, CBS, Paris France, Toronto or any St. John's Secondary School's I only own Megan and Andie :D

**Lost Family**

It was a cool October afternoon and St. John's Secondary School just outside of downtown Toronto had just let out for the day. It was a Friday afternoon and all of the high school students were eager to get home for the weekend. Buses loaded quickly and cars left, the only students that were still walking around on the side walk were the one's taking a city bus into downtown Toronto.

A Caucasian girl with curly brown hair and light blue eyes turned to her best friend since they were babies and groaned "Come on Clark some of us have homework to do, do you really need to see your father that badly? What if he's in on a call?

Clark Lane quickly turned his head and stared at his friend "Andie it's Friday night and you know you didn't have to come." He told her as their city bus finally came.

"Yea Clark I know but I wanted to come." She told him as she grabbed her back pack and followed Clark onto the city bus. "But if we get lost I'm blaming you." She smiled as they found two seats at the back. "And I have to do my homework on Friday night because on Saturday I have dance from 7:30 to 8:30 then figuring skating practice from 9:00 to 11:00 then hockey practice from 12:00 to 1:30 and then…"

"Ok, ok I get it, all I have are music lessons." Clark smiled. "Don't worry we won't get lost trust me." He told her smiling they both knew he didn't have the best sense of direction

"Lost Andie playfully buried her head in her backpack "why did I come?" She muffled into it.

Clark looked at her smiling then using her full name that she hated, he said "Alexandria Cray do you honestly think I don't know how to get to the Toronto Police station?

Andie quickly lifted her head up still smiling a little "If you call me that ever again I'm going to be forced to kill you."

"Alexandria Cray, Alexandra Cray." He repeated laughing.

Andie looked at him and she said sarcastically "I hope you know I know where you live."

"Yea I know that." He smiled as the bus finally mad it to there stop. "Come on some of us have homework to do remember." He told her as she tried to pick up her books that had fallen out of her bag.

"Oh, ha, ha you're so funny." She said sarcastically as she walked past him.

"Yea I know." Clark told her as they walked off the buss.

"Sammy, Sammy, will you wait up?" Spike ran up to catch up to his friend as he walked into the SRU gym. Since he and Jules Callaghan another SRU team on member were dating Sam had gotten transferred to team four which luckily had some of the same shifts as team one did luckily one of those days was today. "You've been avoiding me all day wanna tell me what's up?" He asked as he blocked Sam's way. "Is it something to do with Jules because she's been fine."

"Spike, I just got back from a scence." Sam told his best friend, surprised he didn't know." That's why I've hardly talked to you I've been gone almost all day."

Spike sighed, a little as he took a drink of water "Oh, that's why, ok so nothings wrong?" Spike asked him.

"No, but there will be if you call me Sammy one more time." Sam said, everybody knew how much he hated being called Sammy. The only person he let, get away with calling him was Jules.

Spike smiled, "Sorry Sammy." He repeated, "I'll move Sammy." He smiled even more as he stepped out of Sam's way. He knew how much Sam hated being called Sammy, and that's why he called him it.

"Ok, ok Spike you've had your fun know it's my turn, "Michael, Michael." Sam smilied as Jules and Megan Showney walked up to them. Michael was Spike's real name but everybody called him Spike.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Jules asked a little confused as she smiled.

"All I did was call him Sammy, you know Jules your boyfriend has a really bad temper." Spike smiled.

"Oh, yea Spike how many times have I told you I don't like Sammy?" Sam asked smiling a little almost forgetting that he had to go debrief.

"How many times have I told you, it's Spike?" Spike asked as he shook his shoulders.

Andie and Clark entered the SRU unit and started walking into the gym, "What are they doing?" Andie asked Clark as they saw Spike shaking Sam's shoulders while he tried to get his water bottle.

"I don't know why are you asking me?" Clark asked her as they walked further into the room so they could ask them if they'd seen there parents.

"You're a guy why do guys do those things?" She asked as they walked up to Spike, Sam, Jules and Megan. Andie knew all of them because three of them were on Ed's team and one was on her dad's.

"Clark, Alexandria what are you guy's doing here?" Spike asked very confused turning around so he was facing the two young teenagers that were still in there school uniforms. "Is everything ok? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, no we're fine we're just here to see are parents well I'm here to see my parents Clark's here to see his dad." Andie told him. "Sorry if we got you worried." She apologized.

As if on cue Ed Lane walked into the SRU not noticing Clark and Andie because he was too concerned with the fact that Sam was late for his de-brief and he had been sent to find him "Constable Braddock!" Ed yelled walking up to Sam "You're late for de-brief!"

"Oh, Sarge is gonna kill me!" Sam said as he started running as fast as he could towards the briefing room.

Ed sighed and turned around then he noticed Clark and Andie standing beside a wall trying hard to central their laughter. "Clark, Alexandria, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"Nothings wrong Dad, but you're the second person to ask us that." Clark sighed. "I need to sign this." He said as he got a booklet of forums out of his backpack and handed them to his father.

Ed sighed, a little "Oh this is for that Grade Nine Work day." He said as he read the forums. "This is what couldn't wait until I got home?"

Clark looked a little embarrassed so Andie decided to answer for him "He wouldn't shit up about it all day Mr. Lane he's really looking forward to coming here, and so am I have forums to.

Walking up to them and reading the forms over Ed's shoulder Wordy smiled and said "I don't think the SRU can handle both of you for one day Alexandria."

Andie looked up. "Don't worry Mr. Wordsworth I'll make sure Clark doesn't do anything stupid.

Clark didn't like that at all. "Hey who's the one that got upset because they didn't get perfect on their English test?" He accused.

"I should have gotten perfect the stupid teacher gave me 49\50. I hate him!" Andie complained she was a perfectionist and everybody knew it.

"Ok! That's enough! Ed told them in a raised voice as he stepped in between them "Let's go and find your mother. Ed told Andie as he led them towards the homicide unit.

After his shift was over and he had gotten dressed in regular clothes Sam walked into the female dressing room that now Meagan and Jules shared. "Meagan, you're not changing are you?' He asked as he walked into the room with his eyes closed.

"No Sammy but I am." Jules told him playfully, she was lying she was already fully dressed.

Opening his eyes Sam looked at her and said "That's not funny."

Meagan looked and Jules and then turned to Sam and said "Yea it is you should've see your face."

Sam smiled and said to her "Don't you need to be flirting with Spike right now?"

Meagan picked up her bag and walking towards the door and punched him lightly in the shoulder and said "I do not flirt with he, he just flirts with me."

"I have something for you, but you have to close your eyes." Sam smiled as he walked further into the dressing room.

"Sammy, my birthday was last month, Christmas is in December, Valentines Day is in February and are anniversary is in August, you don't have to give me anything." She told him as she turned around.

"Yea I know," Sam told her still smiling, "just close your eyes." He told her as he wrapped his hands around her eyes and put something in her hands. "Ok, you can open them." He told her as he took his hands off of her face and placed them on her waist.

"Sammy you-" Jules began, but she stopped when she saw what was in the envelope he had given her. "Paris? Sam how in the world did you afford two tickets to Paris?" Jules asked him as she looked at the tickets again to make sure she was actually holding two tickets to Paris France in her hands.

Sam smiled "I played nice with my dad." He came from a rich family but his father and him had never been on good speaking terms.

Jules looked at him still trying to believe what she was hearing, Sam hated his father for many different reasons. "He actually lent you money?"

"Yea, who knew he was actually a nice person." Sam smiled as he kissed Jules quickly. "I'm glad you like them." He smiled.

"Like them Sam, I love them! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" Jules told him as she hugged him tightly. "I'm going to have to pay you back somehow." She said as she started kissing his neck.

"I think I can arrange that." He smiled as he took her bag from her hand started walking towards the door.

"I knew you'd be able to." Jules smiled as she walked up to him and placed her hand in his.

TBC

A\N hope everybody liked it :D I'll update this tomorrow and I'll probably upadate Yougest Hero to :D


	2. Best Friends?

A\N Thank you so much to everybody that has been reviewing this story! You all roock! :D, hope everybody likes this chapter,

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, the Toronto Maple Leafs, Hannah Montana or NCIS,

**Best Friends?**

It was mid Saturday afternoon and Sam was just walking into the SRU gym his shift didn't start for another half an hour but he wanted to see Jules, since he hadn't talked to her since the night before. Walking into the gym he saw Spike and Lou talking about something. "Hey guys!" He greeted his friends as he walked up to them. "Aren't you supposed to be working out? He smiled.

Lou looked at him as he put his water bottle down "What time does your shift end, the game starts at seven." Lou reminded him, Spike, Sam and him were all going to the first Leaf game of the season.

"Didn't I tell you guys I can't go?" Sam said. "I thought I already told you I bought that thing for Jules, you remember right?"

"Yea Sam we remember will bring are own money to the game." Lou made a quick recovery; Jules was standing right behind Sam.

"Hey," Jules smiled, as she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist. "Sorry I had to leave early this morning." She told him. "Did you get my note?"

"Yea, I got it." Sam said as he kissed her.

Ew! Gross no PDA please!" Spike joked as he put his hands up to his eyes.

"Sorry man." Sam told him, after he and Jules had stopped kissing.

"So why did you change the subject when I walked up to you? What were you talking about?" She asked them her question was directed at Sam since he was the one that was probably talking about her "You're not planning anymore surprises for me are you?" She asked, smiling, she was joking but when he didn't respond she added "You know Sam you don't need to get me anything else ok, I don't want presents. I want you."

"Jules, I'm not getting you anything else I promise, I was just telling them that I can't go to the Leafs game with them tonight, that's all." Sam told her, hoping that she didn't suspect anything.

Jules looked at him trying to figure out if she should believe him or not, then she said "Sam you're going to the game I bought your ticket for you since you bought it but then gave Spike the money back. You're going and you're going to have a good time."

Sam couldn't believe Jules would do that for him "Jules you really didn't have to do that, I'll pay you back." He told her as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"No! Sam, this is under the least I could, you're taking me to Paris remember? Just go to them game and have a good time."

"Jules, I really-" Sam began telling her as he pulled a few twenties out of his wallet and handed them to her.

"No, Sam, I already paid, and if you don't go and have a good time I will be mad." She told him as she turned to walk away."

"So I guess that means you're coming with us to the game." Spike said, "That's great you know I've always liked Jules."

"She shouldn't have done that. She didn't have to." Sam told them as he put down his bag and started lifting weights.

"You're right she didn't, and you didn't have to buy, her a ticket to Paris or-" Lou trailed off he didn't want Jules or any one else to overhear what they were talking about.

"Yea I know I didn't but I love her, I wanted to." Sam explained to him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He didn't think that she bought him the Leafs ticket because she loved him.

"That's why she bought you the ticket to because she loves you and she knew you wanted to go." Lou explained to him. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yea I don't know why I'm having a hard time with it." Sam tried to think, he knew Jules loved him, they had said it to each other a few months back, but for some reason he was having a hard time grasping it.

"Maybe it's because of your idea?" Spike suggested. "We should make like a code name for it, something cool like Domino."

"Domino, where did you come up with that?" Sam asked as he stood up and poured cold water over his head.

"Hey I-" Spike began defending himself then he said "NCIS."

"Yea, thought so" Sam smiled, "You're not smart enough to come up with that on your own."

"Nice!" Lou smiled as he gave Sam a high five.

Still smiling Sam said "I have to go, I think briefings in a few minutes I'll see you guys later." He said as he started walking towards the male dressing room.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************8

"Andie! Andie!" The voice of eight Christina Wordsworth rang throughout the walls of her house as she ran to open her front door to let her babysitter in. "Look at my new shirt!" She said excitedly as Andie walked into the house and dropped her backpack on the floor.

"Wow, Chrisy that's so cool, where did you get it?" Andie asked, Christina was wearing a pink Hannah Montana shirt with blue glittery letters on the front that said Best of both Worlds.

"I don't know, my mom picked it up for me." Christina told her as she led Andie into the living room where her three sisters were watching TV. "My parents are still upstairs getting changed.

"Ok, that's fine." Andie smiled as she put her backpack on an empty chair.

"Andie!" Four year old, Olivia jumped off the coach and ran up to hug her. "You have homework?" She asked as she picked up her bag and put it on the floor and started taking out the binders and textbooks.

"Math, I hate math I suck at it." Six year old, Rachel said as she saw the math textbook that Olivia had taken out of Andie's bag.

"I'm sure you're not that bad, what are you learning about?" She asked, she was never good at math in elementary school, that's why Academic math was hard for her.

"Adding, I can't add." Rachel sighed as she sat down on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, will adding later." Andie promised the young girl.

"Alexandria, I see the girls let you in." Wordy said as he and Shelly walked into the living room.

"Yea, they seem to really like me for some reason." Andie smiled as she looked over at Christina who was very badly pretending not to be copying her.

Shelly smiled, the girls really did like Andie. "We shouln't be home late maybe around eleven and I know, you know the rules, no friends, no boys, no Clark."

"Mommy Clark's a boy." Olivia started laughing as she continued to look through Andie's things trying to read what she had written in her binders.

"Don't worry Clark couldn't come over even I wanted him to, his eyes arw going to be sadly glued to the TV screen as he watches the Leafs game on TV. He told me If I called him he'd be very mad, so I might call." Andie smiled.

"That would be funny." Christina smiled, "Why do boys like hockey so much?" She asked.

"Girls can like hockey to Christina, there are girl's hockey leagues." Wordy told his second oldest daughter.

"Girls hockey games aren't on TV." Rachel said.

"I've seen a few on TV." Andie told her, "Girls can play hockey just as well as boys. I play hockey."

"Yea, you're better then Clark." Christina told her even though she had never seen either Andie or Clark play.

"No, I'm not better then Clark, he plays rep." Andie told her. "He's really good."

"You like Clark right, that's why you think he's good?" Rachel asked.

"No, I don't like him, he's just my friend." Andie quickly corrected the young girl, but the question stayed with her did she like Clark as more then a friend?

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked this chpater I'lk probably update next on Saturday, mabye tomorrow, sorry for the kind of clif hanger ending :D lol I'm trying


	3. Changing World

A\N I hope everybody likes this story so far I just wrote this chapter now, sincw I got home, I was at theater, and my mom said I wasn't allowed to go to the afterparty so I came back home and had my own after party and wrote a new chapter! :D lol, hope everybody likes it

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV, the Toronto Maple Leafs, or CBC

**Changing World**

"See ya later man, hope you don't shoot anybody tomorrow because you're sleeping on the job." Spike smiled as Sam got out of his around 12:00 at night after the Leafs game had finished.

"Yea me to." Sam said as he got his bag from the trunk." He had an early shift, in about six hours he had to be at the station and he didn't plan on getting any sleep if Jules was still up which she probably would be.

Sam opened the door that led into Jules town house slowly and quietly, he didn't know if Jules would be sleeping or not after he locked the door again and out his keys and wallet on a table near the door he walked into the living room to see the TV on CBC showing the post-game show. Seeing that Jules had fallen asleep on the coach he walked up to the TV and turned it off, then he quietly walked up to the coach and gently put a blanket over Jules, gently kissing her forehead he whispered "I love you.",

Stirring a little Jules slowly opened her eyes and sat up, "Sammy you're back how was the game?"

Sam turned around "Sorry I tried to be quiet." He apologized as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"No, you didn't wake me." Jules told him, as she lay down on the coach again, this time resting her head on his legs. "So how was the game?" She asked him again.

"It was really good, Spike got really good seats, how was watching it on TV?" He teased she claimed not to like hockey but everybody knew that she loved it.

"I didn't-" Jules tried to lie but then she noticed that the TV was turned off. "Ok, ok I watched it so what?" She asked, "I don't like it as much as you."

"That's fine sweetie all I wanted was for you to say you liked it." Sam smiled confidently as he rubbed her forehead gently.

Jules rolled her eyes she used to find his self confidence annoying but lately she had been finding it very, very cute. "What if I changed my mind, I said I didn't like hockey?" Jules asked playfully as she stood up and started walking towards her bedroom.

"Well then that wouldn't be very good." He said playfully back as he followed her into the bedroom.

*************************************************************************************************

Andie had been thinking non-stop about Clark, how she felt about him? If he liked her and more questions she never in a million years thought she would be asking her self about Clark. They were best friends, they had grown up together, they had been in the same class pre-school till Grade Eight and now they were only in two classes together, French and Science. Maybe that's why she was why she liked him because she saw him less whatever the reason was she was completely confused.

"Andie Clark's on the phone." Andie's twelve year old brother Josh told her through her bedroom door.

"Uh, tell him I'm doing homework." Andie thought up a quick accuse she really did not want to talk to Clark right now.

"So?" Josh questioned "He says he really needs to talk to you."

"Just tell him I'll call him back!" Andie yelled as she stood up and ran her hands through her hair thinking about talking to Clark was making her go completely insane.

"Ok, whatever." Josh said as he walked away, he had no idea what Andie was up to.

"Andie let me in we need to talk." Andie's 16 year old sister Monica said as she knocked on the door she had overheard the conversation between Josh and Andie and she could only guess what was going on.

"Go away!" Andie told her as she threw a pillow at the door she didn't want to talk to anybody.

"Sorry I can't do that." Monica told her as he opened the door and walked into Andie's room. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or I'm I going to have to force it out of you?"

"I'm not telling you." Andie said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine force it is!" Monica sighed as she stood up and walked over to Andie's computers I'll read all your emails unless you tell me why you don't want to talk to Clark.

Andie would have protested but she knew Monica would not back down, so she sighed and said "Fine but if you tell anyone else I'm going to kill you."

"Yea ok I promise just spill." Monica said as she sat down at her computer chair.

************************************************************************************************************************

"Sam you've gone mental if you think I'm keeping this for you." Lou told his friend as he quickly handed him back the magazine that Sam wanted him to keep at his apartment.

"Come on man, Jules will find it if I hide it at her house." Sam pleaded, "I promise it won't be for very long, but it's really important."

Lou sighed "Why don't you keep it in your locker, you're on a different team, Jules never see's the inside of your locker anymore."

"You're kidding right everybody knows my combination, Sam reminded him, "I promise I'll do the same thing for you."

"Yea when?" Lou asked as Spike walked up to them and quickly grabbed the magazine out of Sam's hand.

"Aw Sammy's looking at-" Spike began before both Sam and Lou put their hand over his month.

"If Jules heard that I will kill you." Sam said as he looked around to make sure Jules was nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry I don't think she's here yet." Spike said.

"Wrong again." Lou smiled as Jules walked up to them already in full uniform.

"Hey guys. I heard you had fun at the game last night." Jules said to Spike and Lou.

"Yea it was a great game." Lou said as he tried not to pay attention to Spike stuffing the magazine quickly into his bag.

"What's that?" Jules asked Spike. "Guys what's going on?" She asked a little annoyed what were they hiding from her.

"Jules calm down; ok it's just a Toronto Maple Leafs magazine." Spike said as he reached into his bag a pulled out a different magazine then he put in.

"Oh," Jules blushed a little, "Why did you put it away when I came?" She asked.

"You get mad when we talk about hockey all the time." Sam answered, "Remember you told me that last night?"

Smiling Jules answered "You really think that's what I remember?"

"Ew! Ok come on Lou let's go this is worse then kissing!" Spike said as he grabbed Lou's hand and started walking towards the male dressing room.

Making sure Spike and Lou were gone Jules wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and said "You're going to wait up for me right?" She asked as she kissed him quickly, his shift had just ended and Jules's shift was starting and it didn't end until 8:00 at night and that was if they didn't get a call which they almost always did.

"Yea, Jules I'll wait up." Sam said suddenly getting uncomfortable with her being so close to him. "I should go you know, I'm, uh tired he lied as he started to walk towards the male dressing room.

"Yea ok see you later." Jules told him suddenly becoming sad as she watched him walk away, what did she do wrong?

A\N hope everybody liked it :D


	4. Memories of a Broken Home Part One

A\N Ok, here's the next chapter. I promise Clark and Andie will be in the next chapter :D, hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint, CTV or the Ottawa Senators

Warning: This chapter might upset some people, it touches on some tender subjects

**Memoires of a Broken Home Part One**

At 10:00 that night Jules walked into her townhouse completely exhausted, all she wanted to do was talk to Sam. "Sammy!" She called, her townhouse wasn't that big, maybe he's sleeping, she though to herself as she walked into her bedroom "Sam, come on this really isn't funny!" She said again, "Sam!" She said again and then she saw the note on the kitchen table that read:

_Jules,_

_I went out to get drinks with, Richie, Devon and Kyle and Spike and Lou said they'd meet us after their shift was over. I'd invite you but I don't think you'd like it very much. It's 9:30 now. I should be back around 11:00, or something._

_Sam _

Jules felt tears roll slowly down her cheeks as she ripped the note in small pieces. He had been purposely avoiding her for the last few days, and she had no idea why? Was it her fault? Did she do something? Whatever it was she knew it had something to do with whatever Spike, Lou and him kept talking about behind her back. Getting her cell phone out of her pocket she decied she was going to call Megan and see if they could meet somewhere to talk. Trying to open the drawer where she usually kept spare pens she found that it was locked "I'm going to kill Sam!" She angrily whispered to herself as she walked into her bedroom to find a pen.

"Ok so let me get this straight you know you love Jules, you've both said it a bunch of times but now since you've been thinking about the future you've become completely paranoid?" Sam's teammate Kyle Spencer asked as he took a sip of his beer. Kyle had lived in Toronto for a good part of his life and he loved it.

"Yea come on man, what's up with you Jules is hot!" Devon Ghirlandaio told him. Devon was the youngest SRU member by at least four years so he sometimes felt like Sam, Kyle and Richie treated him differently.

Looking at him Richie Andrews said "Calm down Rookie he knows that everybody knows that." Richie as he insisted everybody called him had grown up in Toronto and with Spike who was his childhood best friend.

"I don't think she does." Spike said as he and Lou walked up to them. "Then again you never know with Sam being in super spy mode."

Looking at his best friend and giving him the best sarcastic eye roll he could manage Sam said "Spike if you don't shut up right now I will kill you."

"Ooh, I'm guessing things aren't so good in Candy Land." Lou smiled as he sat down beside Sam. Candy Land had been the codename for relationship with Jules for a few months ever since Sam got Jules a big box of chocolates one night when she was sick.

"No and I don't want to tell you why." Sam told them as he took another big sip of his beer.

"Ok, Sam, that's enough." Richie said as he took Sam's 4th beer away from him "You're not having anything else to drink."

"This isn't funny man, come on give it back." Sam told him friend, he though Richie was joking.

"No, Sam I'm being serious, I can't see you drink your problems away." Richie told him with a serious look on his face.

"I'm not-" Sam began to say as his brain flashed back to a memory from his childhood

"_Samuel, go to bed right now!" Sam's mother was getting fed up with her ten year old son who wanted to do anything but go to bed._

"_No the games almost over, come on mom it's Sunday night." Sam whined as he kept his eyes glued to the Senators game. _

"_Yes, and you have school tomorrow." His mother reminded him._

"_So I hate school." Sam told her as the front door slammed open and Sam jumped off the couch and ran as fast as he could upstairs instead of going up the front staircase he went up the back so his father wouldn't see him. His father who was in the Canadian Army had gotten back from tour a week ago and he was back for a month before he had to go back overseas. Sam was counting the days in his head, he wanted his father to leave, he hated his father, when he got drunk he hit his mother and sometimes him and Sam could never remember when his father told him or his mother that he loved them, at least at home in public he was the nicest guy you would ever meet, but at home, that was a completely different story. _

"Sam, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Spike asked concerned for his friend as Sam's head fell into his hands, and Spike could swear he heard Sam crying something he rarely did.

Sam lifted his head up "I won't be like him. I'm not going to do that to Jules." He said more to himself then his friends as he stood up.

"Do what to Jules?" Sam what's going on with you?" Lou asked as he walked over to Sam to stop him from leaving the bar. "Sit down and tell us what's going on." He told Sam and his voice was peaceful and calm, "All we want to do is help."

"You can't help me!" Sam told him as he walked further away towards the door.

"Sam you don't have to talk to us but there's no way you're driving home!" Kyle told him as he ran towards the door and blocked it. "I don't want you to end up in the hospital."

"Sam, if you go home you might hurt Jules, and I know you don't to do us, punching us now, and yelling at us now, is what we want, so just yell, and punch me, don't hurt Jules." Spike told Sam, he hadn't known Sam for a long time but one thing he had learnt was that reverse sociology worked on him.

"Spike I don't want to punch you." Sam said as he turned around "I want to punch my dad!" He added forcefully.

"Ok, that's a start why do you want to punch your dad?" Devon asked him, he knew that Sam needed to tell him what was going on with him.

"He's a jerk." Sam told them "I hate him! I wish he was dead!"

"Your dad's in the army right, do you hate him because he was away a lot?" Lou asked trying to find out why Sam hated his father so much.

"No I liked it when he was away!" Sam said as he sat down again, then he took a deep breath looked at his five best friends and said "My dad used to beat my mom and me up when he got drunk which was everyday that he was home. He never said I love you, never hugged me or my mom, he never kissed me or her, I'm afraid to love Jules because I don't know what love is." He told them as he tried to stop crying.

TBC

A\N Sorry for the kind of clifhanger ending, It could be worse right? Please review :D


	5. Memories of a Broken Home Part Two

A\N This time I really and truly promise Andie and Clark will be in the next chapter, I just couln't find anywhere to put the scence I had in mind, so it's going to start the next chapter :D Hope everybody likes this chapter,

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

Warning: This chapter deals with sensitive issues

**Memories of a Broken Home Part Two**

The table was silent for a few minutes before Spike broke the silence by saying "Sam listen to me, Jules is crazy about her eyes light up whenever we mention your name and sometimes she just won't shut up about you." He added trying to smile, and lighten the mood but he could see that Sam wasn't in the joking mood. "I know you love her to because you talked to your dad so you could borrow money to get tickets to Paris, somewhere she's wanted to go since she was a little kid. I would have never done that if my dad beat me up I wouldn't have had the courage, I probably would have killed him."

Sam tried to smile as he said "It wasn't easy, but it was worth it, the look on Jules face when she saw the ticket was something I'll never forget."

"Sam, you're grinning from ear to ear right now, that's love, man that's true love." Kyle told him.

"Yea I guess, but Jules is really mad at me and I don't blame her, the way I've been treating her, for the past week." Sam sighed.

Spike and Lou looked at each other Jules had been acting more depressed lately, "No she'll talk to you, come on I'll drive you.' Lou told his friend as he stood up. "I haven't had anything to drink." He reminded Sam as he pulled him up from his chair. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Lou what are you doing?" Sam asked as he pulled Lou's hand off of his, "Why do you want me to talk to Jules?"

Lou looked at him, "She thinks she did something wrong she's barley said a word all week, I've seen her crying, she's tired probably because she can't sleep. I've know Jules longer then I've known you and I don't want you to hurt her, you're talking to her."

"Sam, I know you're afraid that you'll hit her, but you won't it's been over an hour since you had your last drink, you're fine, and I know you would never hit her because you're never going to get drunk and go back to her house because you have five best friends that would kill you if you hurt Jules, and Ed would murder you Wordy would hit you, Sarge wouln't be happy, he'd probably put you in jail and-" Lou

"Yea Lou I get it thanks." Sam said smiling a little.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Back at Jules apartment, Jules had been talking to Megan on the phone for at least twenty minutes already. "He locked a drawer one that I never lock I-" Jules stopped dead in the middle of her sentence when Sam walked into the apartment, "I have to go kill Sam," She told Megan before she hung up the phone. "Hey, Sam, did you have fun?" Jules asked trying too, make her voice sound nice.

"No not really." Sam said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "We just talked you know about things." Sam was trying his best not to cry in front of her, he was afraid that if he told her that his father used to beat him up then she would break up with him.

Sam did not look good his eyes were puffy and red his face was red probably from crying and his voice was weak. "I'm going to go get you some water." Jules told him as she walked into the kitchen forgetting all about how mad she was at him.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked as she handed him the glass of water and sat down beside him.

"No, Jules it's just- no-" Sam told her as another memory flashed into his mind this one from when he was five.

_Waking up from his parents fighting again five year old Sam ran to his door and opened it, sometimes he heard his name when his parents were fighting and he wanted to know what he was doing wrong, so his parents could stop fighting. He walked to the top of the stairs like he always did and sat down on the top step but this night was different his dad saw him sitting at the top of the stairs and ran up to him "Samuel!" his voice encoded throughout the house, and when he got up to the top step he picked Sam up by the shirt and-_

"Sam! Sammy!" Jules said as she waved her hand in front of his face it was almost like he had blacked out, "Sam, please talk to me." She said as she saw fast tears stream down his face, "please talk to me." She said again as her eyes started to fill with tears she hated seeing Sam like this.

"No Jules!" Sam said as he quickly stood up wiping tears from his face, he was standing beside her with his fist raised but he quickly dropped it and sat back down on the couch pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you so much." He told her as he stroked her hair, "So, so much."

"I love you to Sammy." Jules said as she hugged him back tightly, "Can you please tell me what's wrong?" She asked him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sam looked at her for a minute before saying "My dad he used to hit my mom and me when he got drunk. That's the reason I've been avoiding you so much lately I don't want to hurt Jules you don't deserve that.

"Sam, you could never hurt me, I know and I know you know that." She told him as she pulled him into another hug. "I'm really glad you told me about that." She added as she kissed him quickly.

"Yea I want to believe that, but I don't know if I can." Sam told her still crying a little.

"Sam there's no way anybody that you would go out for drinks with would let you come home drunk." Jules reminded him.

Sam smiled a little, "Yea I know Lou already gave me that speech tonight."

"See you have good friends, ok Sam, and you're strong you're determined not to be liken your father, which is good." Jules told him.

"Yea I know but I'm still scared." Sam admitted as he hugged her.

"I know you are." Jules told him as she hugged him "I know you are.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it, I'm still giving cyber Tim Hortan's Christmas cookies to anyone that can figure out what Sam has been hiding from Jules :D lol


	6. Head vs Heart

A\N I told you Andie and Clark would be in this chapter :D Hope everybody likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint or CTV

**Head vs. Heart**

Andie got on her bus on Monday morning and immediately put on her IPod headphones and started listening to it. "Hey And." Clark said as he sat down beside her, his bus stop was only two after hers. "Ew! Why, do you listen to bad music?!" He asked as he put on her headphones in his ear."

Putting her IPod make into her bag Andie turned to him and said "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, because I don't like some of the music you listen to."

"Yea, yea." Clark smiled then he suddenly remembered he forgot his Grade Nine work day permission forums again. "When's the last day to hand the Grade Nine Permission forums in?" Clark asked.

"Uh, I think next week why? You forgot them again. Clark!" Andie said, "I'm going to write it on your forehead and hands so you don't forget!" She told him playfully as she took a bright pink pen out of her pencil case.

"No! No! Andie don't! This isn't fair I can't move!" He told her as he looked around for another seat but like always their bus was completely packed.

"Exactly." She smiled as she began writing on his hand. "Andie you can call me tonight and remind me ok, but don't write on my hand." He told her as he took the pink pen away from her.

"Ok, fine Clark can I have my pen back?" She asked as their bus stopped at their school.

"No sorry Andie I don't trust you." Clark smiled as they walked off the bus. "You'll use this pen to make me look very pink." He told her smiling as he put it in his bag.

"Clark! I need that pen! Give it back!" She laughed as she tried to catch up to him so she could get her pen out of her bag.

"Sorry Andie I can't do that." Clark told her as she finally caught up to him.

"Yes you can give it back!" She whined playfully as she opened his backpack, and found her pen.

Now what should I write on your hand?" She asked playfully as she grabbed his hand and began writing on it.

"No Andie come on!" Clark laughed as he took her hand and pulled the pen out of it but as he reached to put it in his pocket he noticed how close they were standing to each other. "I-I have to go to my locker." He stumbled for words as he quickly let go of Andies's hand and practically ran towards his locker.

"Sam wake up! Doesn't your shift start at 12?" Jules asked as she playfully through a pillow at Sam to wake him up, she had been up since seven even though her shift didn't start until 6 at night.

Sam slowly got up and threw the pillow back at her "Yea Jules it's 11:00 I'm fine." He said as he slowly got out of bed, they had spent the whole night talking and didn't get to bed until after 12. "You look nice." He said as he walked towards her and kissed her passionately. Jules was wearing a pink Hollister t-shirt and tight jeans.

Jules tried not to blush, "So do you." She smiled.

"Yea I'm sure you think so." Sam smiled the only thing he was wearing was shorts.

"Hey Sammy what's in the drawer you locked?" Jules asked simply as they walked into the kitchen.

Sam tried to sound surprised "Drawer Jules what drawer?"

"The drawer you locked you know the one that usually has pens and pencils in it." She said as she walked towards the drawer and pointed to it.

"Jules I didn't lock that drawer." Sam told her as innocently as he could, she couldn't know what was in that drawer yet.

"Sam, come on it didn't lock itself, just tell me what's in it." Jules told him as she walked over to where he was standing.

"Jules I didn't lock that drawer." He told her again "I have to go get changed." He said as he walked back towards their bedroom. "I didn't lock that drawer." He told her again.

Jules sighed as she turned up the news that was playing on the TV. She knew he was hiding something in that drawer and she was going to find out what.

"Sam don't you still have an apartment why don't you keep everything in their?" Richie asked as they worked out in the SRU gym before their shift officially started.

"Yea I do but I haven't been in it in months, and I'm never there so I wouldn't know if anybody's broken in to take it."

"What's the one place she never goes in her apartment?" Devon asked Sam, as he took a big drink of water from his water bottle.

"She goes everywhere it's her apartment; I have no idea what I'm going to do I don't want her finding these things."

Kyle looked at him as if he was crazy "Of course you don't, we just need to find a better finding spot, maybe here somewhere."

"I already tried that, Jules knows my combination and I wouldn't feel safe keeping it here." Sam told them.

"Well that says something and I don't think it's good." Sergeant Rolland Cray said as he walked into the gym followed by team leader Nick Hatte and senior member of the team Alex Hamilton.

Sam quickly looked at his boss, "No I know this place is safe it's just Jules works here to and she'd find it especially now that she knows I'm hiding something from her."

"You guys can discuss that later right now we have briefing before we get a call." Nick told them as he motioned for them to follow him into their briefing room.

"So, Andie Homecoming Dance next week are you going with Clark?" Andie's friend Sarah Jessings asked her as they ate lunch. Everybody in the ninth grade knew that Andie and Clark liked each other.

Andie almost spit out her apple juice all over the table "Are we talking about the same Clark?" She asked as Sarah nodded her head. "Sarah you may be obsessed with boys and that's fine but I'm not Clark is my best friend nothing more nothing less.

"Ok, whatever you say." Sarah said she didn't believe Andie.

"Sarah! I'm telling the truth I don't like Clark!" She told her and even though she was lying she felt bad for liking Clark she shouldn't her head knew it was wrong but her heart said differently.

"Ok sorry." Sarah said seeing Andie was getting upset.

"No, it's ok." Andie told her calming down a little. "It's just I don't want to like Clark because it's wrecking are friendship you know?"

"No I don't but I think you like Clark because you've known him for so long, it was bond to happen some time I though it would be grade eleven but you know I'm usually wrong." Sarah smiled.

Andie tried to smile back, "I can't like Clark how do I stop liking him?" she asked

On the other side of the school in the back of a very boring Math class Sarah's twin brother Nate was having the same conversation with Clark. "Come on man, just ask her out." Nate was telling his friend. "What will happen if she says no?"

Clark looked at him like he was crazy "It will completely wreck are friendship."

Nate nodded his head, "She won't say no I'm telling you she won't I know she won't."

"How do you know?" Clark asked as he copied down a note that their teacher had put on the board.

"I know because I know you like her and that means she likes you." Nate smiled.

"Man, what are you talking about?" Clark asked completely confused.

"You and Andie are like twins you know each other better then you know yourselves, if you like her I can almost 100% guarantee that she likes you." Nate explained.

"I don't like her and I'm not asking her out." Clark told him in a tone indicating that it was the end of their discussion.

"I officially hate slow no call days." Devon complained as he Kyle, Sam and Richie sat in the break room.

"Don't say that Rookie we might get a call." Richie told him, he liked slow days it gave them a chance to relax.

"Maybe the city is being on their best behavior for us today because they know we deserve a break." Kyle smiled.

"I don't know but I'm board." Sam said as he flicked through the channels to find something to watch.

"Sam will you give me that remote you're making me dizy!" Devon said as he grabbed the remote out of Sam's hand so he couldn't change the channel anymore. "Let's just watch the news."

"No, Rookie the news is boring." Richie said as he took the remote from Devon's hands and continued flicking through the channels.

"Wait Rich go back." Sam told his friend as Richie flipped the channel back to the national news.

"Uh, Sam this is still news." Kyle reminded him as he reached for the remote.

"No leave it." Sam told him, his eyes still glued to the TV. "I could have sworn I saw smoke coming from a building."

"Sam it was probably a commercial." Devon sighed, as Sam's cell phone rang.

"It's Jules." Sam said as he opened it and walked out of the break room.

"Now this is what I call entertainment." Richie said as he turned off the TV and began walking towards the door so he could hear what Sam and Jules were talking about.

"Richie I don't think you should be listening, Sam was right." Kyle told Richie as the National News showed smoke coming from the Ottawa Military Base where Sam grew up.

"I thought I turned the TV off." Richie said spinning around.

"You did I turned it back on." Kyle told him. "I wanted too make sure that Sam was wrong, I wanted him to be wrong, bombing a military base isn't a good thing." Kyle reminded him.

"Yea I know," Richie said as he took a quick look outside to see Sam crying. "I know it's not good." he said as he walked back over to the couch.

TBC

A\N hope everybody liked it, sorry if the ending was confuzing, I promise it will all make sense next chapter :D


	7. Emotions on High Part One

A\N I hope everybody likes this chapter, on another note the new Flashpoint Season Two Promo is up on websites and probably being played on TV :D I can't wait until it comes back on!

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV,

**Emotions on high Part One**

"The bombings at the Canadian Military Base in Ottawa and especially the Headquarters of the Military Police have left the Canadian Army extremely short handed that's why two members of any of our ten SRU teams are going to fly to Ottawa for two weeks and help them catch the people responsible. Commander of the SRU Norm Holleran told everybody on the SRU teams in an emergency meeting that Wednesday. "Are their any questions?"

A young member of team six slowly raised his hand and asked "Sir, do we get to choose if we want to go or not?"

"I've talked to your team Sergeants and we've discussed who would be best suited to go and who would be better of staying here." Comander Holleran answered the question. "If there are no more questions you can all go back to where you were supposed to be. He told them as he started walking out of the briefing room.

"Sam, if I go you can take my place." Devon told his friend as they started walking towards the male dressing room, to get changed into their uniform.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to go?" Sam said as they walked into the dressing room. He had grown up on the military base in Ottawa and some of his old friends had been there when in bombings had happened, but he didn't think he was strong enough to go back and see his home and everything he knew destroyed.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sergeant Cray asked Sam as he stopped him outside of their briefing room.

"Sam didn't want to talk to his Sergeant but he knew he didn't have a choice so he said "Yea sure."

"I know the Ottawa bombings must be hard for you to grasp, if you want to go to see your friends and family you can take a few days." Sergeant Cray told him he knew Sam was holding in his emotions about the situation.

"No, its ok sir I'm fine, but thanks," Sam said as he turned back around, then he took a deep breath and said "Sir I can to Ottawa and help them, some of my friends are Military Cops and I know my way around the base, plus my parents live on base so I wouldn't have to stay in a hotel. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to go back to see his friends and family.

"Yea you can, you and Constable Callaghan leave on Saturday morning." Sergeant Cray told him as he turned around and started walking back towards the briefing room.

"Jules is coming with me?" Sam asked completely surprised, why would Jules get picked? "Sir Jules doesn't know anything about the Military Base."

Sergeant Cray smiled a little as he said "She knows you."

"Clark you're going to the dance right?" Andie asked as they waited for their bus to come.

"Yea are you?" He asked her as he put his heavy backpack on the ground.

"I don't know I might, why?" She asked, in the back of her mind she was hoping that he would ask her, if she wanted to go with him.

"Well, you know we could go together." Clark stumbled for words he couldn't believe he was asking Andie out.

"Like in the same car?" Andie asked him as they walked onto their bus.

"No, I mean like together, like a date." Clark told her as they sat in seat in the middle of the bus.

"Oh," Andie said "I don't know, I mean, I don't know." She had to think over the question a little because she didn't know if going on a date together would wreck their friendship or not.

"Oh, that's ok Andie I was actually kind of joking." Clark lied as he quickly put his IPod headphones in his ears.

"Jules you don't have to go if you don't want to, but I'm going, I want to go." Sam told Jules as they ate supper that night.

"Sam I'll go to Ottawa with you I just don't get why you want to go." Jules told him, she was under the impression that he would never go back to the Ottawa Military Base.

"I have friends that work there, some of them didn't get injured and others did." Sam told her, "I owe my friends I have there everything, I don't know where I'd be without them."

"Ok," Jules said a little confused. "Have you known all of them along time?"

"Some of them, others I just kind of connected to, look I don't expect you to understand it's an army thing." Sam told her as he stood up to put his plate in the dish washer.

"Don't expect me to understand! Sam what does that mean?" Jules asked him as she also stood up clearly annoyed.

"No Jules it's not a bad thing it's just when you're fighting together your team mates become your family it's like the SRU only different." Sam tried to explain.

"No, Sam I get that, but what about your dad? Won't he be there?"

"Yea he will, Jules I'm not afraid of him anymore I just hate him." Sam told her as he washed his hands. "He can't do anything to me now, I'm probably stronger then he is."

"Are you sure you're not afraid of him?" Jules asked Sam as she walked closer to him, she could see the fear in his eyes,

Sam nodded his head "Yea Jules I'm sure." Sam said as he hugged her, but he was still a little scared of his dad.

"Ok," Jules told him, "I'll go with you," She finally told him, "I don't think I have a choice." She sighed as she walked back towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked as he followed her.

"It means are relationship has been on a very bumpy rollercoaster ride for the past few months and I'm not sure I like it."

Sam looked at her for a minute "You want to break up!" He accused.

Jules quickly turned around to look at him "That's not what I said! Why do you want to break up?"

"No Jules I just want you to stop making a big deal out of everything!"

Jules was close to tears as she said "Where did that come from?"

"We disagree on one thing and you describe are relationship as a bumpy rollercoaster." Sam told her, he knew they had been fighting a lot lately, but he was upset and he needed to be mad at someone, even if it was Jules.

"One thing? Sam you don't have the right to say that you won't even tell me why you locked a drawer."

"Jules what I have in that drawer is none of your businesses!" Sam told her, he whished she would forget about the drawer.

" Yes it is! Sam this is my apartment!" Jules told him tears streaming down her face "I have a right to know what is in that drawer!"

"No you don't!" Sam yelled back. He hated being this mean to her but she couldn't know what was in the drawer

Jules was silent for a minute before saying "Get out! If I can't trust you then this relationship is never going to work!" The last thing she wanted was to break up with Sam but their relationship was going nowhere fast.

"Fine I don't want to be here anywise!" Sam lied as he walked out of her townhouse slamming the door on his way out.

"Andie! Andie you're never, going to guess what just happened?" Andie's friend Dana said as she ran up to her at her locker.

Andie tried to smile for her friend "What?" She asked as she closed her locker.

"I just got asked to the dance." Dana told her smiling.

"By who?" Sarah asked as she joined them, "Is it someone cute? Who is it?"

"Clark Lane." Dana told them still smiling.

"Oh, Dana that's great." Sarah told her friend as she put on her best fake smiled Dana didn't know that Andie liked Clark.

"Yea Dana that's great." Andie lied as she shifted her feet on the ground, Clark asked her and she said no, why did she say no? "I uh- I have to go find- uh go to the bathroom." Andie said as she walked towards Clark's locker.

"Clark didn't tell her?" Dana asked, she thought Clark and Andie told each other everything.

"No, I guess not." Sarah said as she followed Andie, she wanted to make sure she didn't don anything stupid.

"Clark! Why did you ask Dana McNugget to the dance?" Andie asked him as she walked up to his locker she was very, very jelous.

Clark turned around to look at her, he knew she would be jealous. "Her, names Dana McDonald." He corrected.

"I don't care!" Andie told him "You know she's my friend!"

Clark quickly turned around to look at her "I'm sorry are you jealous?" He asked, he felt bad for doing what he did but he was very mad at Andie.

"What? No I'm not mad! Of course I'm not mad!" Andie lied as she tried to hold back tears.

"Good," Clark said as he walked past her.

TBC

A\N Oh no ! *scacry music* what will happen between Jules and Sam? Will Clark and Andie make up? Only the next chapter will tell :D Reviews will get me to update faster! :D


	8. Emotions on High Part Two

A\N Sorry it took me so long to update I started writting this chapter last night but then I went to a Christmas Concert and I got home really, really, late, I hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Emotions on High Part Two**

"Sam! What happened last night between you and Jules?" Spike raced up to his best friend as soon as he saw him enter the SRU unit. "Jules has been here for a really long time already."

"Spike I really, really don't want to talk about it." Sam told his friend as he walked past him towards the male dressing room.

"Why?" Spike questioned as he followed Sam.

"Spike I really, just want to be alone right now." Sam told him, "I appreciate your concern, I really do but I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Sam it can't be that bad," Spike said. "Just tell me."

"Spike!" Sam said as he turned around he was getting a little angry.

"Ok, sorry, I'll leave you alone I was just trying to help. Spike said a little angry as he turned around again.

Sam got dressed into uniform quickly and walked into the SRU gym. "Hey Sammy is Jules here today? I haven't seen her yet". Devon said

Sam just looked at Devon he didn't know that Devon thought he and Jules were still together. "How am I supposed to know?" Sam said rudely as she started punching a punching bag.

"Don't mind him Dev, he and Jules had a huge fight last night." Kyle told Devon as he and Lou walked into the gym.

"Oh," Devon said as he continued lifting weights. "I didn't know."

"No you didn't!" Sam yelled angrily as he punched the punching bag one more time and stormed out of the gym.

"Oh, today's going to be so fun." Spike said sarcastically. Team one and four had the exact same shift.

"Oh yea so much fun." Richie said just as sarcastically as Greg and Rollie walked into the gym followed by Ed, Nick, Wordy and Alex.

"One…two….three….four…..five….where missing three where are Constables Braddock, Callaghan and Showney?" Nick Hatte asked.

Spike, Lou, Richie, Devon and Kyle all explained worried glances finally Devon spoke as he nervously said "Sir uh I don't Sam and Jules are going to want to be in the same room together today."

Nick still looked a little confused "Why not? What happened?"

"They broke up?" Richie and Spike said at the same time.

"Why what happened?" Wordy asked, he was under the impression that Jules and Sam were as happy as they ever together.

"Sam's, a complete jerk who doesn't tell Jules anything and won't let her in that's what happed." Megan said as she walked into the SRU gym she had just left the female dressing room where Jules had finally calmed down a little bit.

"Sam's a complete jerk? Jules broke up with him!" Spike exploded on her. "She's the one who's a jerk!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Rollie yelled getting everybody's attention everybody stay here briefing can wait." He said as he walked towards the male dressing room to talk to Sam.

After making sure Greg, Rollie, Nick and Ed were out of earshot Spike quickly turned to Megan and said "You wanna know what is hidden in that drawer because I think it will change your mind about this whole situation.

"I don't think so." Megan said turning around to face him.

An engagement ring Megan that's what Sam put in that drawer that's why Jules can't know." Spike told her.

"SPIKE!" Riche, Lou, Devon and Kyle all said at the same time, Sam made them all promise not to tell anybody.

"It's not like-" Spike began to say as he saw Jules running back towards the dressing rooms.

"Sam's going to kill you." Lou told Spike as he stopped lifting weights and walked over ton him

"That's why I'm hoping she says yes." Spike told Lou as he started punching the punching bag.

Andie walked into French class that morning hating the fact that they had assigned seats and hers just happened to be beside Clark who she hadn't talked to since the previous morning knowing that her teacher would never let her switch seats since her and Clark begged him to let them sit beside each other in the first two weeks of school, Andie got out her textbook and pencil case when Clark walked into the classroom with a few of his friends.

Clark sighed as he sat down beside her "If I say I'm sorry will you at least say hi to me?" He asked as he put his textbook on his desk.

"Mabye." Andie answered not even looking at him.

"Ok," Clark sighed "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

Andie finally looked at him "You know this is the longest we've ever gone without talking to each other.

"Yea I know." Clark told her smiling a little.

"I don't like it." Andie told him, she didn't know why but she couldn't really stay mjd at him.

"Nether do I." Clark told her, "Andie I am really sorry."

Andie smiled "I know you always do stupid things-"

"And I'm always sorry." Clark finished for he still smiling.

"Yea but this was really stupid." Andie told him as she suddenly stopped smiling.

Clark looked at her "Yea I know but I really wanted you to say yes and I still do." Clark told her.

"Yea I know I want to go with you to, that's my fault though I should have said yes when you asked me. "

"Yea you should have." Clark told her as he sighed.

"Sam!" Jules yelled as she ran into the male dressing room her emotions were all mixed up she didn't know if she was still mad at him or not. Sam!" Jules yelled again as she saw him splashing cold water onto his face "Sammy I'm really sorry." She said as he finally turned around, her heart had decided she wasn't mad at him anymore which was fine with her.

"No, Jules that's ok I'm the one that should be saying sorry." Sam told her walking towards he still a little confused "Why are you saying sorry?"

Jules looked at him she didn't want him to be mad at Spike, "You promise not to be mad at anybody?"

"Yea Jules I promise just tell me." Sam told her.

"I uh kind of overheard Spike tell Megan what you hid in that drawer and before you go kill Spike my answers one-hundred-million times yes." Jules told him with a huge grin on her face.

Sam smiled back as he picked her up and spun her around "I love you so much." He said as placed her gently back on the ground pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too Sammy." Jules said as their lips broke apart "When were you planning on asking me?"

"In Paris, on Christmas Eve." Sam told her smiling, "I wanted it to be really romantic."

"Sam you don't have to buy me expensive things and take me you expensive places, it doesn't matter to me just as long as I get to be with you I'm fine." Jules told him as she kissed him again.

"So I guess that means you don't want to go to Paris?" He asked her smiling he knew she still wanted to go.

"No, I still want to go to Paris." She told him "What part of be with you don't you understand?" She asked in between very fast kissed.

Sam was about to answer when the PA system came on repeating TEAM ONE AND FOUR GEAR UP!

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D Please Review


	9. Emotions on High Part Three

A\N Ok, I know this chapter is short but it there's going to be a huge snowstorm and it's probably going to be a snow day tomorrow, and it is I'm going to update two chapters and mabye another one-shot.'

Disclaimbers: I do not own Flashpoint or CTV

**Emotions on High Part Three**

Jules! Sam! When you hear that alarm you stop whatever you're doing and gear up!" Ed told them as soon as they entered the garage he was clearly stressed out.

Jules and Sam just looked at each other as they put on bullet proof vests they both knew not to argue with Ed when he was stressed out.

"Braddock! You're with Spencer, Ghirlandaio, and Andrews! Nick yelled! Get your vest on and go!"

Sam sighed as he finished putting on his vest "Yes sir!" He said as he sprinted towards the trunk, Devon, Richie and Kyle were already in. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat beside Devon who was sitting in the other captain's chair.

"Somebody's taken the whole Military HQ hostage and gun shots have been going off from buildings near by so nobody's been able to go anywhere near. Kyle told him as he started the truck. "Looks like we've got ourselves a Military Protest and it's gotten deadly."

"Ok Team one and four here's how we're going to work this, Showney and Ghirlandaio you're secondary's to Sergeant's Parker and Cray." Nick said as both Megan and Devon sighed. "You know the rules its training now go." He told them as they both made their way to the trunk.

"Sam, Jules, you're snipers with Alex and me we have to find out where this guy is shooting from and how to stop him. Ed told Jules and Sam as he motioned for them to follow him and Alex.

"I love how we always assume it's a man; you know it could be a woman." Jules smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's what my eight year old daughters always say." Alex commented as he avoided Ed's glare.

"I think the shots are probably coming from one of those buildings." Sam said as he pointed to five buildings near the truck they were standing behind.

"Ok, Sam, Jules you check those three will check those two, as soon as we have the person shooting were focusing on the hostage situation inside the building.

"Ok," Jules said as she and Sam walked towards the buildings they were checking "At least he said person." Jules smiled

"Yea he did." Sam said laughing. "Hey, after this is over you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sam," Jules said as she hit him lightly with his shield "Let's focus on the task at hand, then will see."

"You know dinner is a very important meal." Sam smiled as they walked into the first building they were checking.

"Every meal is important to you." Jules told him as they began climbing the stairs to the roof.

"Stay behind me." Sam told her as they got to the roof.

"Sam I have my own shield." Jules reminded him as she stepped beside him, not wanting him to protect her.

"I don't care." Sam told her as he stepped in front of her. "Stay behind me." He told her as she sighed.

"_Sam, Jules_ _we have the shooter." Ed said through their communication line. "Come back to the truck ASAP."_

Jules was about to respond when she saw movement up ahead "Sammy did you see that?" Jules asked Sam as quietly as she could.

"Yea," Sam nodded his head as they walked closer towards the movement. "Toronto Police stay were you are!" Sam yelled not expecting the shooter to stay where they were since they always ran.

The shooter didn't look very old maybe in his early twenties but he was a fast runner as he sped towards the door that led into the building and quickly down the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were? You just mad your situation a lot worse, let's go." Sam said to the young shooter as he caught up to him and handcuffed him.

"Boss their still not saying anything I say we just play it safe." Megan was telling Greg through the headset he was wearing. The two shooters were only twenty-three years old and Devon and Megan weren't able to get anything out of them

"Negative, this is hostage taker is red I have Sam, Jules, Lou, Spike, Richie and Kyle on the roof on the building.

"My shield is better then your shield!" Spike told Sam as they walked around the roof of the military building.

"Spike unless you want me dead I need my shield back." Jules told him smiling as she walked past him grabbing her shield.

"Yea because you're going to repel down the side of a building with a shield." Richie said sarcastically. "Relax Jules there were only two shooters and we have both of them."

"At least we know how to repel, you're afraid of heights." Lou reminded him as he got into his repelling gear.

"Oh, now that's just mean." Richie said trying not to smile as they heard loud gunshots

"OFFICERS DOWN! OFFICERS DOWN!" A voice yelled through the communication device.

TBC

A\N Please don't kill me *offers Tim Hortans cookies and coffee as a peace offering* :D


	10. Emotions on High Part Four

A\N Ok, here's my next chapter you guys all think i'm predictable :D but this chapter is a complety twist, :D Hope everybody likes it, oh and just so nobody's confused the begining is a flashback or a memory or what happend on the roof.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Emotions on high Part Four**

_As soon as the first bullet hit Richie's shoulder and he went down Spike went flying towards him not caring that he was already shot in the shoulder "Richie come on man you have to be ok come on!" He said as he put both of his hands over Richie's shoulder._

"_Spike! Are you crazy?! Sam asked him he and Jules were standing behind a shield trying to figure out where the shooter was, so they could shoot back. "You're going to get yourself killed!" _

"_I don't care! He's my best friend! I don't care!" was all Spike said as bullets continued to fly everywhere. _

*****************************************************************

"What's taking them so long he should already he out of surgery?" Spike said pacing a waiting room in the hospital." His shoulder had already been bandaged up and the bullet had been taking out safely Richie on the other hand, one of the bullets had landed to close to his heart and they had to do emergency surgery. "I should be the one in there and he should be out here." Spike said, he wanted to sit down but he couldn't not when his friend could die.

"Spike if you were he'd be in here doing the exact same thing you are only he would have already demanded to see you." Kyle tried to laugh a little when Richie was stressed out he didn't have a very good temper.

"Yea and he probably would have used his badge as persuasion." Sam said also smiling, then seeing that Spike wasn't smiling he said "Spike he'll be fine he has to be." Sam didn't want to think about the fact that his best friend could die.

"Yea but Sam what if he's not, what if-"Spike began before Nick interrupted him.

"Constable Scarlatti, I know you're not on team four so I don't expect you to know this but we don't use anything negative. Constable Andrews will be fine." Nick wanted to believe that Richie would be fine because he couldn't image what would happened if he died.

"Yes sir." Spike said as he sat down beside Kyle and Sam. "Why aren't you guys allowed to use negative words?" Spike whispered.

"When he was younger his two best friends died in the line of duty and he didn't think that they were going to die so he didn't do anything he didn't visit them in hospital, didn't do anything, and then they died." Kyle whispered back.

"Oh," was all Spike said as he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Spike, Nick's right he will be ok, so you have to stop worrying." Jules told him as she squeezed harder onto Sam's hand she knew that he was upset and that made her even more upset and worried.

"How do you know?" Spike asked her close to tears. "I've known Richie since I was a baby he knows more about me then my parents I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

"Spike listen to me, he won't die ok, he'll me fine, you guys will be playing pranks on all of us again in no time." Megan told him trying to smile as she got from the chair beside Jules she was sitting in and stood in front of him.

Spike was smiling a little more "I still need to play a few more pranks on you since you're the rookie."

"You know playing all of these pranks won't work out for you in the long run come Christmas time." Megan told him smiling as she kicked his feet gently.

Spike looked up at her "Yea why's that?" He asked still smiling.

"Santa will put coal in your stocking." Megan said, "and some other people might not give you gifts."

"Will I get gifts if I make it up to you?" Spike asked her as he kicked her feet gently back causing her to blush a little.

"Maybe." Megan told him still smiling, "Maybe you'll get a lot of nice presents if you make it up to me?"

Now Spike was the one trying not to blush "I like the sound of that."

"Jules it's almost nine are plane leaves at 10:00 tomorrow morning and I still need to pack." Sam whispered to Jules, they were flying to Ottawa tomorrow for two weeks.

Jules sighed "You can pack in the morning, we should at least stay until we know Richie's all right." Jules whispered back.

"You think I don't want to stay Jules I would love to stay but we have to help catch the people who bombed the military base who knows, it might have a connection to what happened today. Actually it probably does."

"Yea fine, Sam we can go." Jules sighed as she stood up still holding tightly onto Sam's hand. "We have to go pack, we have an early flight." Jules said as she put on her coat.

"Oh, right you're going to Ottawa." Lou said he had forgotten that Jules and Sam had been chosen to go.

"Jules, Sam if you want we can call the commander and request to other people go?" Greg asked as he walked up to them followed by Rollie.

Jules looked at Sam, she knew how much he wanted to go and help his friends re-build there home, but she also knew how much they both wanted to stay and make sure that Richie was ok. "No, its ok Sarge thanks though, will be fine, call us though, when you hear something.

"Yea we will." Rollie told her as she and Sam left the waiting room.

"So, Megan seems to really like Spike." Sam said to Jules as the walked up to his truck

Jules smiled a little "Is this the part where I'm supposed to say she does? I'm not telling you that. Why does Spike like Megan?"

Sam smiled as he climbed into the driver side "Nice try Jules, but it's a two way street you tell me and I might just tell you."

"You might just tell me?" Jules asked as she started laughing. "Nobody talks like that." She told him still smiling.

"I do." Sam told her still laughing as he opened his cell phone to see if he had any new messages. He had one new message and as he listened to it his face fell from a smile to a frown and tears started to roll slowly down his cheeks.

"Sam? Sammy what's wrong?" Jules asked him as she put her arm around his shoulder.

As the message finished and his old messages started playing Sam through his cell phone on the ground and started punching the steering wheal.

Sammy! What's wrong?" Jules asked him again she had never seen him this angry. "Is it Richie?" Jules asked him she couldn't imagine anything happening in the few minutes they were walking towards the truck, but Sam shook his head which made her feel relief and sadness what else could the message have been about?

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D Please review :D lol


	11. Emotions on High Part Five

A\N I'm sorry for leaving Clark and Andie out of the last few chapters, it's hard trying to balence two different storylines that have nonthing to do with each other at once, that's why I'm trying to think of a way to somehow combine them, if anybody has any ideas i'm all ears just PM me, or add it to your review (or both :D) Hope everybody likes this chapter

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

Warning: This chapter deals with sensitive issues.

**Emotions on High Part Five**

Sam sat in silence for a what for hours before he turned to Jules and said "That-that was my friend Brad he's-he's a Military Agent on base in Ottawa, he said my dad-came- home drunk-and-my mom-got-tired of his abuse-and-he killed her." By the time Sam finished he could barley talk.

Jules didn't know what to say, "Oh, Sammy, I'm so sorry." She finally said "Maybe I should drive." She told him as gently as she could, she didn't he should be driving.

"Yea maybe." Sam sighed as he got out of the car "When we get to Ottawa the first thing I'm going to do is kill my dad." He said as he said as he got in the passenger side and picked up his cell phone from the ground.

"Sam you don't mean that." Jules told him as she started the car. "I know you hate your dad but you don't want to kill him."

"Yes I do." Sam told her, then he sighed "but I won't, I'll let him rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life."

"Do they know it was him, I mea your father has a pretty high up job in the military right?" Jules asked she would be very surprised if the first suspect they MP's had was Sam's father.

Sam sighed "They didn't but after they-they saw my-my mom's body they saw all-all of the bruises and-" Sam couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sammy it will get better I promise." Jules told him as she patted his knee.

******************************************************************************************************

Despite her best efforts Andie did have a fun time at her high-school's home coming dance, and she was pretty sure that had something to do with the fact that she had somehow managed to avoid Clark and Dana all night. "The first thing I'm doing when I get home is taking off these stupid heals." Andie said to her friends Kelly, Olivia, Becky Mary, Rachel and Sarah who were all waiting for a ride to go to Andie's house for a sleepover.

"Yea, I'm changing into my new cozy slippers." Olivia said, "If I brought them does anybody remember if I brought them?" Olivia asked, as she panicked a little, she was forgetful a lot of the time.

"Don't worry Liv I remember you brought them." Rachel told her, "I remember you showing them to me."

"Oh, yea thanks I almost panicked." Olivia said smiling.

"Almost panicked Liv you-" Andie began but she stopped when she saw Clark and Dana walk out of the school gym holding hands and laughing.

"Andie just ignore them." Becky told her, she didn't like Dana very much for still going with Clark to the dance even after she knew Andie liked him.

"No, you know he asked me first and I said no, so I shouldn't be jealous." Andie said as she saw them kiss. She really was very jealous and she hated Dana so much she wanted to punch her, but she did say no when he asked her.

"You said no because you're his best friend and it would be awkward she said yes because she's a bitch. " Kelly told her as Andie's mom pulled up to the side walk.

"Finally," Andie sighed as she walked towards her mom's van.

*************************************************************************************************************

"I'm very surprised this still works." Sam said as he turned on his cell phone and started playing with some of the settings. Once they had gotten home he had taken a long shower and punched an old pillow a few times, he was still very mad but those things helped a little.

"Yea me to." Jules told him as she sat down the couch beside him. "You threw it pretty hard. I wonder if you can still get calls on it."

Sam tried to smile, "Yea well you know I'm pretty strong, but as his cell phone started playing his _Hockey Night in Canada _ring tone he actually was smiling.

"Oh yea, so strong." Jules said still smiling as she hit his shoulder gently.

Sam just looked at her still smiling as he answered his cell phone. "Braddock," he said into it. "Linda oh my gosh, I thought I'd never hear from you again." Sam said he was talking to one of his old friends that still lived on the Military Base in Ottawa; she was on some top secret mission when he moved to Toronto and before that he was in Afghanistan for six years. "Uh, yea sorry I'm at my girlfriend's house." Sam told her, he felt uncomfortable saying girlfriend because he had once had a huge crush on her. "Yea, thanks, how are you doing?" He didn't like people feeling sorry for him. "Well, were flying in tomorrow afternoon, yea twelve how did you know that? Oh, you and Brad are picking us up? Ok, oh her names Jules, no, she can't be too jealous of her self. Ok, I'll tell her, thanks, see you tomorrow Linda." Sam told his friend as he turned back to Jules who was staring at him with a hint of jealously in her eyes. "Relax Jules she's my friend, I haven't seen her in almost ten years."

"I'm not jealous." Jules told him slightly lying as she tucked her legs underneath her. "So what did she say?"

"Well, she called to tell me that you are going to be working with my friend Brad and his team in different cases, and I'm going to be working with her and her team on finding out who bombed the base."

"Oh," Jules said, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of Sam working with a female friend who he hadn't seen in a long time. "Is she pretty?" Jules finally asked after a long silence.

Sam looked at her, was she really jealous? Did she honestly think he would cheat on her? Compared to you she's the ugliest woman in the world." He told her as he kissed her romantically. "I love you Jules." He told her stressing the word you. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"I love you to Sammy." Jules told him as she stood up "We should start packing now."

"Yea we should." Sam sighed as he followed her into their bedroom trying to forget about what he was going to have to face once they got to Ottawa.

"Sam, I know you probably know this but holding in your emotions isn't healthy." Jules told him, they were lying in bed late at night after they had finished packing.

Sam sighed as he turned to look at her. "Yea Jules I know but there are a million different emotions flying through my mind right know, I'm not sure what I would tell you."

Jules was about to answer him but there home phone began to ring. "That's probably Spike I'll get it." Sam said as he got up and went flying into the main room.

Taking this moment to her full advantage Jules got up and got a bag she had hidden under the bed, checking to make sure Sam wasn't in eye sight she quickly opened her bag and put it in. Then she walked into the main room where she hoped that Sam would have somewhat good news to tell her, Richie would be in the hospital for months if he did survive. "Sammy," She whispered gently as she saw him sitting on the couch crying. "Sammy what's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed her back.

"That was Spike, Richie died a few minutes ago." Sam told her as he stood up at this point he found it pointless to be mad, he was angry at the whole world. "He died! He's gone!" He said in anger as he pushed everything off of the kitchen table onto the ground.

Jules got up and walked carefully towards him, she didn't want to upset him any more then he already was "Sam," She said with a pleading look in her eyes, she didn't like seeing him this angry, "Sammy." She said again and he finally turned to look at her, she was trying her best not to cry but she wasn't having much luck, tears were streaming fast down her face.

"Jules, come here." Sam said gently as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I could tell you that things will get better, but at this point I'm not sure that they will." He told her truthfully.

"At least we have Paris to look forward to." Jules tried to smile as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Yea," Sam said as he hugged her tighter. "At least we still have that."

******************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Andie wait up!" Clark said as he ran up her driveway, to catch up with her.

Andie quickly turned around to look at him, she was in a good mood until she heard his voice "What?" She asked him.

"I didn't see you last nigh at the dance, and I'm guessing that wasn't an incident."

"Yea Clark so what?" Andie asked him her voice a mixture of pain and anger.

"Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, but this all could have been avoided if you had said yes first." Clark told her still a little angry.

Andie looked at him "Clark it's not that simple, I don't wan to date you and make it ruin are friendship I really like you, but we've been friends for a really long time.

"Yea I guess you're right this is wrecking are friendship." Clark told her as he turned around and walked away.

"Clark!" Andie called after him but he didn't respond, Uh!" She screamed in frustration as she ran inside her house crying.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked it :D


	12. Emotions on High Part Six

A\N I'm so happy, this is the longest chapter i've ever written :D I hope everybody likes it :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Emotions on High Part Six**

"Ok, Jules look for a tall, dark haired guy wearing a suit." Sam said as they walked off of the plane and into the Ottawa Airport.

Jules looked at him "Ok, Sam, yea great description that could be anybody!" She told him sarcastically and rudely.

Sam looked at her she wasn't usually sarcastic, well that sarcastic "Everything ok?" He asked, he knew it wasn't, before they had gotten on there plane they had stopped by the police department where Spike wasn't and according to Kyle and Devon hadn't spoken a word since the pervious night, Megan and Lou were trying to cheer, Spike, Kyle and Devon up, Nick had yelled at Devon and Kyle for no reason at all, and then Alex had tried to talk to him and Rollie and Team one was trying to control everything.

Jules looked at him again, she just wasn't in a very good mood, "Oh yea everything's fine." She told him sarcastically.

"Jules I didn't mean-look I know you're-everybody's upset about Riche- but is everything else ok?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, Sam I'm fine now can we please find your friends?" Jules told him, as nicely as she could, she knew he was already upset enough and didn't need her being mean to him.

"Yea sure." Sam sighed as he started looking around for Brad and Linda. "They should be around here somewhere. "Ah, there they are," Sam told her as he started walking towards a tall dark haired man and a very pretty red haired woman with forest green eyes.

"Oh, yea not pretty." Jules said under her breath as she followed Sam, she knew he had said she wasn't pretty just to make her feel better but, she was very pretty she was probably or could very well be a model, saying she wasn't pretty was like saying the sky wasn't blue.

"Sam!" Brad greeted his friend as he hugged him "I'm glad you saw us we were just about to go up and go get Timmy's coffee." He smiled he had a way of finding a joke in any situation.

The woman standing beside him smiled her long red hair in a high pony tail "Don't worry Sammy I would have stayed here."

Sam smiled "I know you would Linda."

Jules looked at her, she felt a strong sense of jealously Sam usually corrected anybody other then her, that called him Sammy, why did he let this woman call him that and not anybody else not even Spike, Lou, Kyle and Devon were allowed to call him Sammy and live and they were his best friends, why this woman, what history did Sam have with her? And why did Jules know she wasn't going to like it. "You must me Linda Sam told me about you. You work in some cool unit or something." Jules smiled, Linda was probably a nice woman, and if Jules wanted to she could probably try and like her, but she didn't want to so she wasn't going to try. "I'm Jules Callaghan, Sam's girlfriend." Jules knew, Sam had already told her that she was his girlfriend but she wanted to tell her, just so she knew.

Brad who had stopped talking to Sam to look at Jules said "Sorry I didn't introduce myself before, but I thought you were just following him because you're way, way to pretty to be going out with him." Brad smiled he was joking, but he though he tell her just in case she wasn't used to hearing that kind of humor "I'm joking or course, Sam's great, "I'm Brad Henry." He said holding out his hand for Jules to shake.

"Jules Callaghan." Jules smiled as she shook it. "Sam told me, I'd be working with you and your team, apparently, I'll be the only girl, with eight guys." Jules smiled, and as he was about to speak Jules added, "Don't worry I'll be fine I have four older brothers, and I've worked with men all my life, there probably a lot like the ones I work with back in Toronto."

Brad smiled a little "Sure if you're used to a rookie who thinks he knows everything, a computer expert who has no social skills, a senior agent who knows everything and won't shut up, a guy who doesn't know the meaning of the word no or privacy, a regular comedian who makes jokes in any situation, a guy who's a serial dater, a guy who is by the books and the meanest boss alive then sure, you'll have absolutely no problem."

"Let me guess you're the regular comedian." Sam told his friend. "Who's on your team anybody I know?" He asked as they began walking to baggage clam leaving Jules and Linda walking slowly behind them.

"I'm Linda Genepe." She told her, "So how long have you and Sammy been dating?" She asked, she used have a crush on Sam but she could see that he was in love with his girlfriend Jules.

"One year and a little bit." Jules told her as they continued walking. "How long have you to known each other?"

"Almost ten years." Linda smiled. "Half of those years though were spent just emailing, and writing back and fourth. "This might not be my place to tell you might then again I don't think Brad ever will, "You were originally suppose to help my team find the bombers and Sam was going to help Brad's team finish up some cases but-after Sam's mother died well-" Linda couldn't finish.

"Sam couldn't work his own mother's case, so they switched us," Jules finished, for her. "Does Sam know that?"

"Yea I'm sure Brad's told him." Linda told her. "They used to me best friends; playing pranks on everybody they and a few other guys couldn't be separated."

Jules smiled that sounded like Sam, Spike, Lou, Kyle, Devon and Richie back home in Toronto. Or just Sam, Spike, Lou, Kyle and Devon now, since Richie had died, Jules still couldn't believe he was dead. "Yea that sounds like Sam." She finally said after a brief silence.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I hate French!" Andie screamed in frustration as she threw her binder off of the dinning room table and onto the floor, on Saturday afternoon. Every time she tried to do her French homework she thought of Clark and he was the last person she wanted to think about she was so mad at him.

"Alexandria, pick up your binder and tell me what's going on." Roland Cray told his second youngest daughter as he sat down at the table in the chair across from hers. "You love French."

"Not today," Andie said as she picked up her binder and started putting all of the papers back in it. "I'm just having a rough week." She told him, she knew he already knew she and Clark were in the biggest argument they had ever had because he and Clark's father Ed were best friends and Ed surely would have mentioned something to him about Clark's behavior.

Rollie looked at his daughter for a second "You want to talk about it?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee which in his opinion was not as good as a Tim Horton's coffee on any given day.

Andie sighed "No but my guess is you already know, so Clark's a jerk who doesn't deserve any friends and-" Andie began, she knew her father would not like what she had to say.

"Watch it Alexandria," Rollie warned. "I know you're mad at Clark and I'm very aware of what happened but you and him are going to have to make-up sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be later." Andie whispered under her breath as she took her binder and pencil case and started heading upstairs to her room.

"Alexandria, I'm not finished." Rollie told her in a stern yet calm voice.

Andie slowly turned around a walked back into the room "Sorry." She said as she sat back down.

"I know you mat not like Clark right now but, you have to talk to him at some point, now, my shift starts in half an hour and Ed has the day off today but he's agreed to bring Clark down to the station-" Rollie began.

"No, dad you're locking us in an interrogation room together until we talk." Andie told him when she and Clark were younger if they had a huge fight and weren't talking there parents would lock them in an integration room together until they apologized.

"Alexandria" Rollie said, his voice drained out, it had been a very long three days. "You will talk to him, now go put your books upstairs, and come back down here."

Andie nodded it was at times like this she felt like she should be calling him sir, but she knew it has been a rough week for him, the officer that died in on his team was young, "Dad, I'm sorry about the officer in your unit." Andie told him before she started to make her way upstairs.

Rollie nodded his head "Thanks, Alexandria, now go upstairs and put your books away quickly, we have to go."

************************************************************************************************************

It wasn't that Clark was a bad Cello was a bad cello player he was great. It was that he played all it all the time and after awhile it started to get annoying especially since he usually practiced the same songs over and over again. He hadn't practiced all day instead he had been in his room, clamming to be doing the mountains of homework he had been getting from all of his classes. "Clark! Come downstairs please!" Ed yelled from the bottom of the stairs to his son's room which was upstairs.

"What is it Dad I have a lot of homework." Clark told his father, his voice was sort and in a way rude, a tone that he knew his parents especially his father did not tolerate.

"You uh haven't played your cello yet today." Ed told him as Clark walked down the stairs,

Clark looked at his father, was that really all he wanted to know? Or did he know more about the situation? Clark wouldn't be surprised if he did, he usually did. "I was going to practice later." Clark lied he didn't feel like playing the cello.

"That's weird because you have music lessons in an hour and you usually practice all morning." Ed told him looking him in the eyes. He knew the real reason why Clark wasn't playing his cello.

"Dad, I have a lot of home work." Clark said again he exactly did have a lot of homework but most of it wasn't due for awhile he just needed an excuse to why he wasn't practicing his cello.

"Yea, ok." Ed told him, "I'm taking you to your music lesson, right after we stop by the station; you're going to talk to Andie."

Clark sighed inwardly he knew better not to argue with his father if he didn't want to have every privilege he had taken away from him. "Alright I just need to save my assignment on my computer." He said as he walked upstairs to his room.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh, wow, Sammy you grew up here?" Jules asked in amazement as they walked into the residential area of the Ottawa Military Base. The houses were all huge, beautiful and modern, "Let me guess that was you." She smiled as she looked at a bunch of young boys playing rode hockey.

Sam smiled as he stopped and watched the young boys play they looked so carefree and innocent, "That would be me." Sam smiled as he saw a young boy that didn't look older then eight score a goal and run around the nets screaming in delight.

"Oh, yea, I'm sure it was." Jules smiled as they continued walking. "That would be, me if I lived here when I was younger." She said as she watched a young girl walk up to the boys that were playing street hockey wanting to play, but the young boy who had just scored a goal shook his head and told her no.

"And I'm sorry to say that I probably would have told you, you couldn't play." Sam told her as he held onto her hand.

Jules squeezed his hand, "I hope are kids, don't do that."

Sam turned to look at her "are kids Jules?" He asked her he knew she was talking about the future after they were married but he had to ask her anywise just to be sure.

"Uh, yea, why do you not want kids?" She asked, they hadn't talked about kids before so she wasn't sure how he felt about having them, which made her particularly nervous at the moment.

Sam stopped and looked at her so his blue eyes and her brown eyes, he had never really thought about it before, he didn't want to hurt his kids like his dad hurt him, that's why he never wanted them, but he knew Jules desperately wanted kids, he saw it in her eyes whenever Wordy talked about his four young daughters, she wanted kids and that alone was enough to make him want them to even if he still wasn't sure he wanted them. "Yea Jules we can have kids." He told her as he squeezed onto her hand.

Jules looked at him for a minute did he really want kids or was he just saying that because he knew how much she wanted them. "Sam we really need to talk about this." Especially now she thought.

Sam looked at her, as he stopped walking again, was she trying to tell him that she was pregnant. "Why Jules?" He asked, he didn't really know what else to say.

"Sam we're engaged and then we're going to be married, I think its better of we talk about these things now, rather then later." Jules told him, she would understand if he didn't want kids because of his past.

"Yea sweetie, I know but we have a lot of time to talk about that, we have to go clean out my parent's house now, "Sam told her as he took her hand again and started walking towards his childhood home, he knew he was avoiding the subject completely but like he said he thought they had a lot of time to talk about it.

"Yea sure." Jules told him as she tried to smile; she really didn't feel well now. She knew that now probably wasn't the best time to be talking about there future actually know wasn't the best time for a lot of the things she wanted to talk to him about but, as she tried to find a time on her brain when it would be in the next few weeks she couldn't, but then it hit her of course, why hadn't she thought of it before?

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Dad, you can put me in the same room as him for as long as you want but I'm not talking to him." Andie told Rollie as he led her into one of the interrogation rooms in the homicide unit. "I wouldn't suggest it though because I might kill him.

"Alexandria, I don't care what you say to him just as long as you talk to him." But right after he said that he knew what she would ask, "Just say something nice." he sighed as he opened the door to the integration room where Clark was already sitting down.

Andie took a deep breath as she walked into the room staying as fair away from Clark as she could, he looked so cute in the shirt he was wearing which was a little weird to Andie because he had had that shirt for two years and she had never thought he looked cute in it before, sighing again she sat across from him trying her best not to look at him even though she wanted to.

Clark looked up and at her sighing he slowly said "I know you're mad at me so I'll make this quick this morning when I came to talk to you, I cam to tell you, that Dana and I well we kind of broke up, not that we were exactly dating but you know…I just wanted to tell you. I exactly broke up with her-so she probably hates me. He was kind of nervous because he knew how mad Andie was at him

"You broke up with her? Why?' She finally looked at him, she wanted him more then anything to day because of her, but she knew he probably wouldn't.

"I like you and even if we can't date, me dating her was going to complete wreck are friendship and I didn't and don't want that." Clark told her even more nervously as he taped his fingers on the table.

"Thanks." Andie smiled as they sat there in silence for awhile just looking at each other neither one knew what to do next.

TBC

A\N I hoped everybody liked it :cyber christmas cookies and Tim Hortan's coffee to anyone who knows what Jules is hiding and what will happen next bewene Clark and Andie. :D


	13. Denial and Anger

A\N I hope everybody had a great Christmas! :D I'm so I havn't updated it awhile but I'm going to update four chapters today :D, Hope everybody likes this chapter.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Denial and Anger**

"Ok, Sammy everything's put away in boxes what time did you say the truck was coming?" Jules asked Sam as she walked out of Sam's childhood bedroom and towards the stairs where he was sitting. "Sam, you ok?" She asked him as she sat down beside him and put her arm around him.

Sam quickly looked at her "I used to sneak out of my room at night and watch my parents argue, I'd always sit right here, an even as I got older I didn't do anything because I was afraid I-should have… I should have done something! She can't be dead, she's not dead." Sam said as he tried not to cry.

Jules sat there in silence for a few minutes how was she supposed to respond to that? What was she supposed to say? She searched her brain for something anything, then she remembered something that her oldest brother Jordan told her "Sammy you're going through the five stages of grief right now you're still in denial faze-" Jules began telling him.

"Jules!" Sam quickly stood up. "Don't get all psychiatrist on me! Ok that's not what I need!" Sam told her as he started walking down the stairs. "How do you even know all of that anywise?"

"My older brother's a psychiatrist, remember I told you that." Jules told him as she followed him down the stairs. "My oldest brother Jordan he's the one that lives in Ottawa."

Sam turned to look at her "Oh, yea I remember, he's the one with three boys and two girls right?"

"Yea, that's right." Jules said as she smiled. "I told them if we have a chance we'd visit them.

Sam was about to answer when he saw the truck pull up outside of the house, "Come on let's get this over with." He told her as he sighed and picked up a heavy box.

***************************************************************************************************************************

It was almost 4 o'clock by the time Sam and Jules got the Military Police Head Quarters. Brad wanted Jules to get caught up on there case before Monday and he wanted Sam to do something, but he didn't say what. "Binikio! Where did you put my sandwich? It was on my desk, and now it's gone!" A brown haired Caucasian man with green eyes was walking up to the desk of a young Italian with black hair and dark brown eyes, both men didn't look very old late twenties early thirties at least.

"Lester, Lester, Lester." The Italian said standing up, "I'm hurt that you would think, I'd do something like that."

The Caucasian man sighed heavily "Come on Louie just tell me what you did with it." It had been a long day.

"He didn't do anything to it, I ate it… I thought it would be funny." Brad told him as he walked down the stairs and up to his two co-workers. "You really need to grow a sense of humor Omar." He told him as he turned around to find him self facing Sam and Jules who had been standing at the entrance to the unit for a few minutes. "Sammy! Jules!" He said as he walked up the stairs to greet them. "Welcome to the very deadly homicide unit and that's not just because of the victims." He said smiling a little at his own joke.

Sam just sighed as he looked at the large open area there were seven desks spread out around the unit three on one side and four on the other there were five huge white boards and a huge touch screen computer at the end of the rows of desks and a long table with eight wheel chairs in the middle of the room. "I thought the bomb destroyed everything?" Sam asked.

Walking up to them with a look of interest on his face Louie said "It didn't destroy this well, it did destroy some of the building but not all of it and what it did destroy get fixed really quickly." He smiled.

Brad sighed "Sam Braddock, Jules Callaghan this is Louie Binikio, and Louie if you even think about asking her out I can guarantee you Sam will kill you." Brad warned his friend.

Louie looked at him smiling as he pretended to be offended he said "Who do you think I am Mario?"

"Hey, I heard that!" A young man who was identical to Louie said as he walked up to them, "I'm Mario, his older, smarter brother." He said as he shook Jules hand.

"Jules Callaghan," Jules told him trying hard not to laugh "Mario and Luigi, that's cute." She smiled.

Mario looked at her "So are you." He smiled. "Please tell me you're a new agent here." He said.

Jules looked at him, "Sorry I'm only here for two weeks and I already have a boyfriend.' She told him as she gestured to Sam who was talking to Brad at his desk.

"Oh-" Mario said kind of disappointed as he looked at Sam then his head snapped back to look at Jules 'Your boyfriends name wouldn't happen to be Sam Braddock would it?" He asked as Louie looked at Sam smiling.

"Uh, yea why?" She asked as they walked over to where Sam was standing.

"Sammy!" Louie yelled as loud as he could as he hugged his back smiling. "We've missed you so!" He smiled as Sam turned around recognizing his old friend's voice.

"Hey, Mario, Louie!" He said as he looked at his childhood friends smiling. "I didn't know you worked here."

"They do, you don't." An older agent told him as he walked into the unit followed closely by a younger agent who Sam guessed was second in command.

"No, sir I don't I'm Sam Braddock, SRU team four sniper Toronto PD." Sam told him officially.

The older agent looked at him "You're not helping us! You can't! Where's the second officer?" He asked him.

Walking over to the head of the unit Jules slowly said "I am my names Jules Callaghan, team one sniper Toronto PD."

The older agent quickly turned around to look at her "Oh, I thought you were one of Mario's girlfriends. Ok well since you're here you might as well help; you can go with Lester and look over the crime scene pictures see if we missed anything."

"Uh, I don't-" Jules began to say as the older agent walked past her, she had no idea who Lester was.

"Jules you coming or what?" A young man called from the elevators near the back of the unit.

"Ya!" Jules said as she ran up to the man she guessed was Agent Lester. "So what's your bosses name?" Jules asked as Lester pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Wayne Hempry." Lester told her, and I'm "Scott Lester," He said, then he added, "We need to go to the lab to get something first."

"Ok," Jules said still kind of confused. "I thought we were supposed to be looking at crime scene pictures."

"We are, but we need to collect some evidence from the lab first." Lester told her as he walked out of the elevator and turned a corner.

****************************************************************************************************************

"Ok, Brad I can slightly understand why you wanted Jules to come but why I'm I here?" Sam asked his friend after he had been standing around the unit doing absolutely nothing for a few minutes.

"Calm down Braddock," Brad smiled as he got a piece of paper out of a file he had on his desk. "You and I are going to prison."

"We are-what?" Sam asked him in complete confusing he had no idea what Brad was talking about.

"I am taking you to see your father because I know you won't go on your own." Brad told him as he grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the stairs.

Oh no! Brad no way!" Sam said as he easily got out of Brad's grip and walked the other way.

"Oh, yes! Sam yes way!" Brad said as he pulled Sam's shirt "You're going to talk to him, if it's the last thing I do I'll make sure of it.' Brad told him.

"It might be the last thing you do if you touch me again!" Sam told him a little angry as he got out of his grip.

"Ok, Sammy, I thought no actually knew you'd do this that's why I'm telling you that if you don't at least come in with me and say hi I will make your life so miserable, I will tell Jules everything I know about you, and believe me I know a lot." He told him hands crossed over his chest."

"Brad, I don't care what you do; I'm not talking to him." Sam said again he was dead serious he never wanted to see his father again.

"Yes you are! You need to talk to him! You have to talk to him!" Brad told him as he walked up to him a pleading look on his face, and when Sam showed a slight sign of a smile Brad grabbed his arms and said "I'll have to remember to go to the pleading next time."

"Brad! I'm not going!" He said again "I really don't want to go." He told him, he didn't want t face the fact that his mother was actually dead and his father killed her.

"I know you don't and I know you hate him, but you need to talk to him, because if you don't all of your anger is just going to boil up inside of you." Brad told him.

"Brad! I'm not going!" Sam said anger filling his voice as he hit him so hard he fell to the floor.

***************************************************************************************

"So after your music lessons do you want to go to a movie or something?" Andie askied Clark as they walked towards the entrance to the police station after there dads had unlocked them from the interrogation room. "Just as friends. Andie clarified as Clark looked at her.

"Oh yea sure we can go to a movie." Clark told her smiling. "My music lesson is only an hour or something."

"Yea I'll just wait outside; the movie theatre is only a few blocks away from your music lesson." Andie told him as they walked towards the city bus stop.

Clark smiled as he got out his cell phone to call his parents. "I'll call my dad; tell him to tell your dad." Clark told her as he heard his fathers cell phone ring. "He's not answering." Clark sighed as he closed his cell phone.

"That might be why." Andie said as eight SRU trucks went racing down the street. "There's eight…but there's only four per unit that means…." Andie began as they saw eight more SRU trucks race down the street.

"Oh, no." Clark said as he and Andie looked at each other four units at one scene never happened unless it was something very, very bad.

TBC

A\N Hope everybody liked the chapter :D


	14. Connections

A\N Ok, here's another chapter I'll update more tomorrow, I promise everything will make sense in the next few chapters... anywasie I hope everyone likes this chapter :D

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

**Connections **

The room fell silent as Brad slowly stood up. Assaulting a federal officer was a crime you could easily go to jail for but Brad didn't want to send his friend for jail. "You just assaulted a federal officer." Brad told Sam as he took his arm and led him out of the room and towards the interrogation room. Sam looked at his friend as he opened a door to one of the integration rooms and led him inside. "I was hoping you'd do that." He told him as he sat down and took his hand off of his face.

Sam looked at him clearly puzzled "You were hopping I'd hit you?" He asked "Why were you hoping I'd hit you?"

Brad look at him and sighed "I know you, and I know you're angry and upset and you need to release that anger out somewhere, and talking to your father is releasing that anger just talk to him and before you say no just think if you hold all of that anger in, it's not good." Brad told him he was very worried about Sam.

"I know but I can't- I just can't talk to him," Sam said. "What am I supposed to say that will make any difference at all?"

"Tell him how much you hate him and how much he hurt and how he never was, is or will be your father and tell him everything you ever wished you could say to him, because he can't do anything to you anymore." Brad told him as he stood up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "He can't do anything to you."

"I know that." Sam said anger still in his voice, "I just don't want to see him!" Sam repeated again.

"I know you don't but you have to." Brad told him, and he knew Sam knew that he was right.

Sam gave up, "Fine but I still don't want to." He told Brad.

After Jules and Lester went downstairs to get some DNA evidence they went to the basement to get pictures of the crime scene. "Wow how many pictures did you take?" Jules asked in amazement as she saw all of the boxes they had to take upstairs?"

Lester smiled a little "No, these are pictures from are case and a few others. Hempry thinks there may be a connection to all of the recent shootings. I think there's around one hundred in total."

Jules sighed "Please tell me there's a cart somewhere." It wasn't that she didn't want to carry heavy boxes. She knew she could, but she had been carrying boxes all afternoon and she didn't think it would be very good for her to carry more.

"No sorry." Lester told her as he picked up a huge box of pictures and began walking towards the elevator. "I'm sure everybody else will help." He told her even though he didn't know if they would.

"Great." Jules said to herself as she picked up a box and followed Lester towards the elevators.

When Jules and Lester got off the elevator there was nobody in sight, "Did we miss something?" Lester asked as he put the box on his desk.

Jules shrugged her shoulders as she placed her box beside his "I don't know." She said. "Maybe they got a lead and went out to investigative it." She suggested.

"Yea, maybe." Lester said still skeptical, then he saw three young agents walk quickly down the hall running towards the stairs he called "Where is everybody?"

One of the agents looked at him "Shooting in Toronto," He said as he and his friends continued to find the nearest TV.

Lester sighed as he shook his head "Come on! We have to find a TV!" He said to Jules as he began running down the hall. Just as Lester had feared every agent in every homicide team as in the conference room eyes glued to the TV not wanting to watch but unable to take there eyes off the attack on military offices.

Jules gasped in horror as she saw what was happening and all she could think of was her friends and what they must be going through.

In Toronto every unit was doing there part to help block streets and get people safely out of buildings "SPIKE I NEED A BOMB LOCATION! Greg yelled through his communication system one building had already blown up and they were still making sure everybody gout out safely from what they thought were the remaining target buildings.

"I don't know! The bombs could be anywhere I just don't know where!" Spike said he was looking at building plans for the buildings trying to figure out where somebody would be able to plant bombs that size. "Maybe in the basements-" Spike began as another one of the bombs went off in a building they never expected would get hit. "There has to be a connection somewhere!" He sighed in frustration as he continued to look at the maps.

"Connections, connections, connections, everything is connected." Hempry told his team plus, Jules as he paced around their unit. "There has to be a connection between are case and the other shootings and bombings." He said, "There's no evidence at all that says Evan Braddock killed his wife none at all!"

"The military," Jules spoke up, "The military that's are connection."

Henpry stopped walking and looked at her, "Explain." He said as he walked over to the conference table and sat down.

"Well the bombings and shootings here and in Toronto, were on a milaatry base, and military HQ and offices… Melinda Braddock was the wife General Braddock… and Richie, Richie….. Jules racked her brain to find out how Richie was connected to the army. She couldn't think of any but she knew Sam would know so she took out her cell phone and pressed his speed dial number.

Brad and Sam were at the Prison a little off base. Brad was waiting outside of the visitor's area. He and Sam did not yet know what was happening in Toronto since there were no TV's in sight. Brad was pacing the room he was in when Sam's cell phone started ringing. Sam had given it to him to hold onto since he wasn't allowed to take it in with him. Debating if he should answer it or not he was happy to see that the caller ID name said Jules on it. "Hey Jules." He said as calmly as he could. She didn't know where they were.

"Brad what are you doing with Sam's cell?" Jules asked him slightly annoyed.

Brad sighed "It's a long story, what's up?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Where were they and why didn't they know yet? Jules thought as she said "You haven't heard? There's a shooter and bomber attacking Toronto.

"What?" Brad asked again making sure he heard her correctly. "How long ago? How many dead?"

"It's still going on as far as I know and I don't know how many are dead." Jules told him. "I need to talk to Sam."

"Uh, he's kind of busy right now." Brad said he didn't know how she would react to the news.

"Brad come on this is important!" Jules told him slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Jules you're going to have to wait, he's talking to his father right now." Brad told her. "We're at the prison."

Jules didn't know what to say for a minute "Oh, well tell him to call me as soon as you see him." Jules said before she hung up.

"Any luck?" Lester asked hopefully as Jules walked back to the group.

"No sorry." Jules sighed again. "Sam and Brad are at the prison, Sam's talking to his father.

The agent that Jules guessed was the rookie on the team suddenly spoke up" Wait if we think that somebody else killed Melinda Braddock then does that mean that Generel Braddock gets released from prison because I don't think-"

"Wow, you're smart!" Louie said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"No, No, Lecham might be on to something General Braddock did have a very strong motive." Senior Agent and second in command Jason Moriele said.

By the time Sam walked out of the visitors room where he had been talking to his father Brad was pacing the room very fast and talking on his cell phone to somebody, walking up to him Sam asked "Brad who are you talking to?" As Brad mouthed Jules, Sam said "Why are you talking to her on my phone?"

"She wants to talk to you." Brad told him as he handed his cell phone back to him and started walking to the other side of the room.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" Sam asked into the phone. "Is everything ok?" He asked as Jules didn't respond for a few minutes.

"There's bombings and shootings in Toronto and we're trying to find a connection and right now we think it as something to do with the military and we need to know how Richie was connected."

"Jules, Richie wasn't connected to the military." Sam told her he thought that Jules knew that already.

Jules sighed heavily "Uh, that's what I thought, then Jules heard yelling and screaming and she ran back into the unit "What in the world is-" Jules began to say as Lester grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs and into the conference room.

"We're on lockdown." Moriele told her.

TBC

A\N I hoped everybody liked it


	15. Family is the world Part One

A\N Thank you to everybody who was been reviewing and reading and an huge extra specal Sam-Tastic thank you to roxypony you rock!

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint or CTV

**Family is the world…Part One**

Jules didn't need to tell Sam what was going on he already knew he could hear it, the yelling and screaming and the alarm "They're on lockdown!" Sam told Brad as he quickly shut his phone and ran down the hallway.

"Whoa! Sam! Sam! If they're on lockdown we won't be allowed back in, hence the word lockdown." Brad told him as he caught up to him as he was walking outside and towards Brad's SUV.

Sam looked at him "They have to let us in. I have to see Jules; I have to know she's ok." Sam told him as he got into the passenger side.

Brad sighed he knew Sam would never give up, he was way too stubborn. "Fine we can try but I know that it won't work."

"I'm sure it will." Sam said as he put on his seatbelt and Brad started the car.

"I hate this we've been stuck in this stupid room for like ten hours," Andie complained to Clark, they were in his basement watching TV. They're parents had told them they had to stay in the room because it would be unsafe if they went outside without protection which they didn't have yet bit they couldn't find anything to watch the only thing that was on was the news. "My dad was like "If you leave this room you'll be in huge trouble." Andie said mocking her father's voice.

Clark smiled a little "You know maybe a protection detail might not be so bad." He said trying to stay on the bright side, that was one of the many things different about them he was an optimist and she was a pessimist.

Andie sighed heavily and sarcastically said "Oh yea having people follow you wherever you go that sounds fun to me."

"Well would you rather be in a hospital bed close to dying?" He asked her as he turned off the TV and looked at her.

Andie sighed maybe he was right but she didn't want him to know that. "No, but I don't want people following me around ether, I mean they don't even know what these guys want or if they kill cops yet, they don't know anything.' She sighed as she stood up. "I'm hungry let's go get something to eat." She said as she held out her arm to him to help him up.

Clark ignored Andie's had it wasn't that he didn't want to touch it, it was that he was sure that she would pull it away making him fall to the ground like she always used to do. "Fine, I'm sure we have something we can eat." He told her as they made there way upstairs.

As Brad drove up to the gate of the military base to armed security guards walked up to their car "Can I see some ID sir?" One of the officers asked Brad after he had rolled down his widow.

"Bradley Henry, Homicide Unit." Bradley told the guard officially as he showed his colleague the badge before handing it back to him.

"Sir, can I see your ID?" The security guard asked Sam.

"Uh, yea but it won't do you much good I'm from Toronto." Sam said as he handed the guard his badge and ID.

The guard nodded his head as he showed his colleague Sam's badge and ID before giving it back to him. "You know were on official lockdown. Do you know where you're going?" He asked them.

Brad nodded his head "Yea Military Police HQ homicide unit." Brad told him, "Why are we on lockdown?"

"Sorry I can't tell you." The security guard told him as the bar opened and Brad drove onto base. "Thanks," Brad yelled to the officers before closing his window and turning back to Sam "Well it can't be too bad if they let us in but on the other hand it can't be good if they can't tell us."

"Maybe it's a practice lockdown that nobody knows about." Sam suggested as he grabbed Brad's cell phone and turned it on, "I don't have anybody's number on speed dial." He reasoned as Brad looked at him "Aw, Linda's speed dial number one." Sam joked as he went through his speed dial numbers.

"Give me that!" Brad shook his head as he took his cell phone from Sam's hand. "You wanna call someone call Jules." He told him as he tried not to start laughing.

"Wow, did someone eat your funny bone?" Sam asked as he turned on his own cell phone.

Brad rolled his eyes as he tried to grab Sam's phone well driving "Ok, who's your speed dial number one?" He asked him, "I'll bet you so much money it's not Jules."

Sam smiled "No she is, you owe me,"

"Dude I wasn't actually betting." Brad said as he pulled his car into his parking space and climbed out.

"I don't care you still need to give me the money." Sam said as he started laughing.

"Ok, fine you want money here's some monopoly money." Brad told him as he pulled some money out of his wallet and walked away.

Sam couldn't stop laughing "Do you happen to know of any bank where I can convert this into Canadian?"

"Andie you can't seriously be that board?" Clark asked in disbelief as he walked up to Andie eating a chocolate bar she was sitting on the couch in his living room looking at his mom's photo albums.

Andie turned around to look at him "I'm not that board these are actually really cute, remember your fourth birthday party?" She asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her she was looking at pictures of his fourth birthday party.

"I do now." Clark told her, as he looked at the pictures "I remember you pushed me down the slide and almost broke my arm." He smiled remembering how mad he was at his best friend but only for a few minutes then of course their parents made them hug.

Andie looked at him "Your arm was fine!" She sighed, "You were just making a scene, and I was only getting you back, remember you hit me first with one of those inflatable hammer things."

"No, you were over dramatizing that." Clark told her, "We had to hug like five times that day and they're all in here." Clark said "My mom thought it was adorable."

"Well you have to admit, it is kind of cute." Andie smiled as she looked at a picture of her and Clark hugging after she had pushed her down the slide at the indoor park that they went to.

Clark shook his head as he threw the chocolate wrapper in the garbage, "If you were to profile that picture you'd see that I hated hugging you," He smiled as he took the photo album from her and closed it "and I hate looking at old pictures."

Andie sighed as she stood up "Fine, then remind me never to hug you again, I wouldn't want to do anything that you didn't like." She smiled as she picked up the photo album and put it back on the shelf where she found it.

Clark stood where he was for a few minutes he didn't know if Andie was actually upset of just joking around deciding it was better to be safe then sorry he said "Sorry, you can hug me anytime you want."

Andie turned around quickly and looked at him what was he doing? "Clark its ok we were kids, it was fine I didn't really like hugging you ether."

Clark sighed with relief he was glad that she wasn't upset "Why not?" He asked her smiling as he walked closer to her.

"We were kids I thought you had cooties, are parents made us hug so we would stop fighting, we didn't have to like it." She told him smiling as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, then she sighed frustrated again the only thing on the TV was the news. "Why do people want to watch the news?" She asked as she angrily turned off the TV.

"It's interesting and it let's people know what's going on in the city." Clark told her as he turned it back on. "I want to watch it see if we see anybody we know."

Andie turned around to look at him "You must be very board." She said sarcastically as she started to walk towards the kitchen "You can watch the news all you want, Clark but I'm getting something to eat.

Clark sighed "Andie I'm sorry." He said as he followed her into the kitchen, he knew how much the news upset her. "What do you want to do?" Hw asked as he put his hand gently over hers."

Andie turned around to face him "Clark I-" She began but stopped as his lips gently pressed against hers and without any thought she kissed back.

"Oh you're so lucky that I came in first." Andie's sixteen year old sister Monica told them as she walked into the kitchen.

Andie quickly stopped kissing Clark and looked at her older sister, hating her in a way for walking into the room "Mom and Dad are here?" She asked as she quickly backed away from Clark.

Monica looked at her "Yea who do you think drove me here? Mr and Mrs. Lane are here to," She said. "You guys better act normal." She warned as the adult's voices became closer.

"Mom, Dad!" Andie sighed with relief as she saw her parents, "Can we go now?" She asked as she walked towards them, she knew they were tired and they probably wanted to go home.

Rolland looked at his wife before turning to Andie and saying "Why? You don't like it here?

Andie smiled as she tried not to look and Clark "No I do but too much Clark in one day isn't good."

"Hey! I'm right here!" He told her as he tapped her on the shoulder smiling.

"Yea Clark I know but I've been hanging out with you like all day and my homework's at home." Andie told him still looking at her parents.

"Andie a few more hours won't kill you, we just got off work, and we need time to relax." Her mother told her.

"Fine," Andie sighed "The last one downstairs is a Buffalo fan!" She yelled as she tagged Clark and ran ahead of him, if she had to spend a few more hours with Clark she might as well beat him at something.

Since they hadn't gotten any codes yet the homicide unit and Jules were still working on their case, Jules would have been paying attention but she was more worried about the pain in her stomach and the fact that Sam hadn't come yet.

"Miss me?" Brad asked walking into the room followed by Sam. "I know you missed Sam." He pointed to Jules as Sam walked quickly up to her and kissed her which made her stomach flip, which she hated. "Uh, I'm just going to go to the washroom." She told him as she turned around again and made her way to the door.

Sam followed her "Jules I really don't think that's a good idea." He told her, "I'll go with you."

Jules turned around to look at him she wasn't in the mood to argue with him she felt like she was going to throw up any minute. "Sam, please I'll be fine." She told him. "I have a gun remember."

Sam looked at her for a minute before sighing and saying "Come back in twenty minutes, or I'll come in and find you." He told her.

Jules shook her head as she kissed him passionately "I'm fine will you please stop worrying?"

"I never will!" Sam called after her as she walked quickly towards the washroom, once she got closer she started to run, she was ten steps towards the bathroom when she felt a cold gun press up against her head.

"Don't move." A deep male voice she didn't recognize ordered.

"I don't think so!" Jules said as she got her own gun out of her holster and yelled "HELP!"

"I told you not to move!" The voice said more loudly as he knocked Jules unconscious.

TBC

A\N Please don't kill me! *offers Tim Hortan's cookies and coffee* I promise it will all turn out, *puts up shield* My new years resoulation is to not have so many clif hanger endings.


	16. And when it's gone you fall apart

A\N Sorry I didn't update yestrday I was really busy, but I hope this chapter will make-up for it.

Disclaimber: I don't own Flashpoint or CTV

Warnings: Deals with senstive issues.

…**And when it's gone you fall apart Part Two**

Hearing Jules scream for help everybody ran out of there unit's conference room and into the hallway, and in a matter of seconds after that the lockdown alarm started going off, but nobody moved from there spot, all they could look at was the pool of blood and a two guns an ID and badge next to it. "This was planned wasn't it?" Louie asked Moriele as they saw Jules gun backup gun, ID and badge all covered in blood lying on the floor. Fear struck his voice, if this was planned threw was no telling what was happening to Jules as they spoke.

Moriele nodded his head sadly "Probably." He answered his voice short and aware of the people around him "Get Sam out of here, I don't want him to see this." Moriele ordered as he walked quickly past the crime scene and towards his office.

"Yes sir." Louie sighed as he walked back towards the conference room where Mario and Brad had been ordered to keep Sam. Walking into the room Louie said "Come on Sam, I'm taking you home." Louie didn't know where Moriele wanted to take him.

Sam looked at his friend like he was crazy "Louie I'm not going anywhere until I find out want happened to Jules!"

"Sam!" Louie blocked the door tears in his eyes "I can't image what you're going through right now, and I know you want to help but I can't, as a friend and colleague see what is out there, are you sure there's nowhere that you can stay?"

Sam ran his hand over his face, "Yea-Jules has brother-he lives near here." He told him as tears started rolling down his face.

Louie nodded his head "Ok." He said as he led Sam out of the room both hands on his shoulder,

"You, ever been here before?" Louie asked Sam as he pulled into the drive way of Jules's oldest brother's mansion.

Sam shook his head "No, she was going to introduce me to them-tomorrow." Sam told him as he whipped his eyes and got out of the car.

Louie nodded his head, "Ok, I'll call you as soon as we find any else out." He promised as he pulled out of the drive way and Sam walked up to the mansion.

Sam looked up at the huge three story house with three garages. "I better get this over with" He sighed under his breath as he walked up the pathway. It wasn't long after he had knocked on the beautiful white oak doors that a teenage girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes opened it and asked "Can I help you?" The girl who Sam guessed was the oldest daughter Leah had now taken her IPod headphones out of her ears and was looking at Sam again "Can I help you?" She repeated

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and said "I'm Sam Braddock your Aunt Jules boyfriend, are your parents around?" He asked the teenager as she looked at him, as if she was trying to figure out if she should believe him or not.

"Do you want ID?" He asked her a hint of anger in his voice hadn't she seen pictures Jules had sent?

Leah nodded her head, "It wouldn't hurt." She said as she took the ID she handed to him, she had seen pictures of her aunt and him but she didn't want to take any chances besides looks didn't always tell the whole story. "Wait here." She said as she handed him back the badge and walked into another room, Sam could hear footsteps in a matter of seconds and a tall redheaded man walked up to him followed close by Leah

"You're Sam Braddock?" The man who Sam guessed was Jordan Callaghan asked him. "Where's Jules?" He asked looking around to see if his younger sister was anywhere in sight.

Sam was silent for a few seconds before he took a deep breath and said "That's what I'm here about."

Back in Toronto the Lane's and the Cray's were finally over the day's event's and were sitting down eating super and having five different conversations at once Ed and Rollie were talking about hockey and work, Josh was asking Clark a thousand questions, everything from girls to high-school and Clark was trying his best to answer all of them, Sophie and Allison were talking about family, work and movies, Monica had tried to get Andie to talk to her, but she had finally given up and she was now texting her friend and Andie and Clark were talking about movies, TV and school, but all that changed when Ed's cell phone rang.

Josh, who was sitting the closest to the door that led into the entrance, ran to get Ed's cell phone from the table near the door picking it up he ran back into the dinning room "You need to get a cooler ringtone Mr. Lane." He said as he threw his cell phone to him.

"Joshua," Allison scolded her youngest child as he sat back down in his chair "Use your common sense, you don't throw things like that, a few extra steps wouldn't have killed you.

"Sorry." Josh said quietly as he took a sip of his water. "I was just trying to help."

"We know that Joshua, next time just hand people things don't throw them." Rollie told his son.

"Unless you're playing football them you can throw the ball." Andie said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Alexandria, that didn't help." Rollie said as all four kids laughed a little.

"Rollie I need to talk to you." Ed said cell phone in hand he had a sense of urgency and anger in his voice.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Clark asked his father as he stopped talking to Andie and looked at him.

"Clark, not now." Ed told his son, a hint of anger rushing through his voice.

"You might as well tell us because what ever it is it's probably going to make then eleven o'clock news." Monica commented not looking up from her cell phone.

Ed sighed, not wanting to argue with anybody he said "Constable Jules Callaghan was in Ottawa, with Constable Sam Braddock and-" He began.

"Eddie." Rollie said in a voice of urgency much like his a few seconds ago, if something happened he wanted to know about it.

Ed looked at Rollie before continuing, "Jules was kidnapped at the Military Police Headquarters on the Ottawa base, about an hour ago right now they don't have any leads and they were on a lockdown when it happened so-"

"It was an inside job." Rollie finished for his friend "What can we do?" He asked standing up.

"Catch whoever did this and lock them in prison for life." Ed said before he left the room full of anger.

"We better." Rollie said under his breath as he turned his cell phone on and pressed Nick's speed dial number and walked out of the room.

"Leah, go upstairs." Jordan told his oldest child as he opened the door to let Sam in, he had been a psychiatrist long enough to know the face of sadness and guilt. "What happened?" He asked after he had heard Leah's bedroom door close.

Sam shifted his feet a little as he followed Jordan into the living room "The base was on lockdown, and she needed to go to the washroom and I told her I'd go with her, but she said she would be fine and-" Sam couldn't finish as he broke down in complete tears.

If Jordan was upset or concerned in anyway he did not show it as he calmly said "It wasn't your fault and blaming yourself isn't going to help Jules, what will is finding who did this."

Sam looked at him for a minute wondering why he wasn't upset but he guessed staying calm in tough situations was what he was trained to do. "My friends told me they'd keep me updated but they don't want me anywhere near the crime scene." Sam told him.

Jordan nodded his head as he walked quickly towards the front door to put on his shoes "Did Jules ever tell you what kind of psychiatrist I am?" He asked as he got on a light jacket and walked towards the garage. Sam shook his head as Jordan walked towards the bottom of the stairs and yelled "Leah!"

The teenager immediately came to the top of the stairs "Yea?" She asked as she looked at her father and Sam who both had a look of worry on their faces.

"We're going out." Jordan told her, "Tell your mother to call me on my cell phone when she get's home."

Leah nodded her head "Yea, sure no problem, can I go back to my room, I have to finish my essay."

Jordan nodded his head "Yea, sure." He said as Leah went back into her room. Turning back to Sam he said "I'm a criminal psychiatrist, I work with some of the most dangerous killers, for the past two years I've mainly been working in the military prison." He told him as he got into the drivers seat in his expensive car.

"You think her kidnapping has something to do with you working with the criminals at the base prison?" He asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot don't you think?" He asked as he started the car and backed it out of the long driveway.

"This is going nowhere we've been here for nearly two hours." Omar Lester sighed as he ran his hands over his face. "We have no leads.

Mario looked at him, "No, it's not pointless." he explained carefully to Scott's cousin, who was the rookie on there team.

"What, he means is we need Sam, Sam knows Jules better then she knows herself, we might have had a very good lead if you didn't send him away, which they way you don't have the authority to do." Louie said looking directly at Moriele.

Moriele didn't like the tone of voice Louie was using "Watch it." He responded carefully and sternly.

"Hey, here's an idea why don't we work as a team for once." Hempry said, he knew they were all tired but he also knew they were still on a tight lock-down and they all wanted to find Jules. "Louie, go call Sam and tell him to get back on base ASAP." He sighed as Louie got out his cell phone and dialed his friend's number.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Moriele said as he watched words appear on the computer screen in front of them.

Turning around Louie was about to say something when he saw what Moriele was talking about, and he closed his cell phone and read what was appearing on the computer screen "You have twenty four hours to find her or I'll kill her and her baby." Louie read it over again to himself he didn't know Jules was pregnant and he didn't think Sam did ether and if that was the case then how did the suspect know?

"Oh my gosh." Omar said in horror as the words disappeared and a live streaming video of Jules in some sort of room tied up in chains with barley any clothes on appeared.

TBC

A\N Uh-uh, what will happen to Jules? And is she really pregnant? That's for me to know and you to find out. Review please


	17. Pain Forever

A\N Ok, here it is the last chapter of my story, thank you to everybody who was read and reviewed, hope you like this chapter, sorry if it's a bit rushed, but it's kind of like in episode format for a TV show, lol :D, I didn't plan it that way it just kind of happend :D

Disclaimber: I do not own Flashpoint or CTV

**Pain forever**

Brad couldn't stop looking at the video "This guy's sick, if he thinks that we won't be able to track this video and save her he's dead wrong." He said pure anger in his voice how could anybody torture somebody else. "I'll go get some tech geeks and see if they can track it." He said as he made there way towards the door.

Hempry didn't even hesitate when he said "No, you won't." He ordered ad Brad stopped walking and turned back around "Nobody knew we were on lockdown expect for the people on this base, perfect time to kidnap somebody, right, and the alarm just happened to go off after she was probably off base, I don't think so."

"Wait, so you're saying this was planned by somebody high on the food chain? Why would they want to hurt Jules they don't even know her." Omar said clearly confused.

"They're using her to get to Sam, that's why their torturing her they want information on him. Scott said.

"No, they don't want information on him their working for Sam's father whoever they are." Brad said as he quickly got out his cell phone.

Moriele looked at him before finally saying "How do you know?"

"I took Sam to the prison, I told him he needed to talk to his dad. One the day back here the only thing Sam told me was it was like his father knew who Jules was and he kept on repeating he doesn't deserve a pretty girl like her and he'll end up hurting her because he was always a bad child." Brad repeated what Sam had told him.

"Ok," Hempry sighed at least we have a lead "Scott, Omar you to work your cyber magic on this video see what we can get. Mario, Luigi you are going to use your people skills for something good for a change, go talk to other agents see if anybody was missing before Jules was taken. Brad go call Jules co-workers in Toronto see what they can tell you about her, Moriele you're with me, we're going to go talk to the bosses." Hempry told his team as he left the room followed by Moriele.

"The only thing I want to do with this video is find out how to turn it off." Scott said as he starred typing in some computer codes.

Omar sighed as he looked for things outside that they could use to find the location of the building "Scott, look." Omar said as he sadly pointed to Jules bare stomach, you could just barley see a baby bump. "She is pregnant." He shook his head running his hands through his hair "we have to find her."

Brad didn't even make it to the elevator before he hit the wall and let out a loud scream of pain ignoring the people around him he decided to take the stairs, he ran down three flights and when he got to the bottom he felt a little better. Walking into the main entrance of the head quarters he saw guards everywhere and then he saw Sam and a man he didn't recognize. "Braddock!" He yelled immediately getting Sam's attention "I thought Moriele sent you home." He said after Sam walked up to him a file in his hand.

"He did, but that's not the point." Sam told him talking fast. "We know who took Jules."

"His names Andrew Kipkten he was military solider stationed in Kandahar, for two years before getting a dishonorable discharge two years ago he then spent one year in the prison on base. It all fits this is the guy who took Jules." Jordan told him then he added. Jordan Callaghan, Jules older brother.

"How's he connected to Sam or his father?" Brad asked as he took the file and looked through it.

"I know him he got a dishonorable discharge because of me, he was staying at my camp for a month and I saw him giving drugs to local children, so I reported him."

"So this is out of revenge." Brad said, "Good work, now we have a name, now we need a location, and we only have eight hours left." He sighed as he looked at his watch, as his cell phone rang, and a few seconds later he came back smiling from ear to ear "That was Scott they know where Jules is!

An hour later more then a dozen police cars were outside of a storage facility just outside of downtown Quebec. Since it crossed province lines the RCMP led the capture of Andrew Kipkten. "RCMP!" Agent's yelled as they entered the storage facility guns drawn.

A Young man matching Andrew Kipkten's description ran out of down a flight of stairs and towards the back doors "Andrew Kipkten!" Louie yelled as soon as he saw him and started running after him. "Freeze! Put the gun down and put your hands on your head!" Louie ordered after Kipkten drew his gun when agents surrounded him. "Don't even think about!" Louie told him as he pointed the gun at a young RCMP rookie who was standing beside him. Kipkten just laughed a little as hr threw his gun on the ground and put his hands on his head. "That's probably the smartest thing you've ever done!" Louie told him as he walked towards him, getting out his handcuffs he put them on his hands making sure they were extra tight "I hope you liked it in jail because that's were you're going to be the rest of your sorry pathetic life. Louie told him as he led him outside to one of the cop cars.

At the same time Louie was bringing Kipkent out Brad and Omar were running beside the stretcher that Jules was lying in as the paramedics rushed her towards the ambulance. She had cuts and bruises on her face, and the paramedics said that it was a good possibility that one or both of her wrists were broken, and as soon as Sam saw the stretcher he ran towards it "Jules!" He said trying to control his tears as he held tightly onto her hand. "You're ok you're going to be fine." He said more to himself then to her.

Jules slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and in a soft week voice she said "Sammy. Sammy is that you?"

Sam smiled through his tears "Yea baby it's me." He told her as he ran his hand softly over her forehead. "You're safe now everything's going to be fine.

"_It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." Rose Kennedy._

A\N Hope everybody liked it, the Rose Kenndy quote is just something I thought wrapped up the whole story, please review.


End file.
